Seberapa Pantas ?
by withyoo
Summary: Part 6 Updated! "..gue juga enggak tahu apa lo punya perasaan yang sama apa enggak sama gue, Kak. But, if you need me, i will still be one last good man in your heart. I love you." Guanlin/Jihoon/Daniel/Daehwi/Jinyoung/GuanHoon/PanWink/Slight!NielWink/JinHwi/Lokal-AU/Semi-Baku/GS!
1. Chapter 1

"Kenapa sih semua orang ngefans banget sama Bang Daniel ?"

Jihoon noleh, memastikan orang yang baru saja membuka mulutnya dan duduk disebelahnya memang berniat berbicara dan bertanya padanya.

"Umm..karena dia keren.."

"Itu aja ?"

"Enggak sih," Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke arah Daniel yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan aksi B-boynya di tengah lapangan, "Ya lo lihat aja, bisa di bilang dia jago semua hal, basket iya, ngedance apalagi, udah gitu kan lo tahu sendiri Bang Daniel orangnya ramah sama siapa aja, dia tuh definisi dari kalimat, nikmat Tuhan manalagi yang kau dustakan, jadi ya siapa yang enggak ngefans iyakan ?"

"Termasuk lo kak ?"

"Ya bohong sih kalau gue bilang enggak, haha.." Jihoon tertawa kecil, "lagian kan Bang Daniel mah emang cowok sejuta umat, susah buat enggak disukain.."

"Oh."

"Dih gitu doang.."

"Ya terus apa ?" Laki-laki yang masih berseragam basket kebanggaannya itu, meraih ransel yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja di lantai sambil berdiri, "Gue balik duluan ya Kak.."

"Lhoh, enggak nungguin gue sama Bang Daniel ?"

"Gue bawa motor kan hari ini.."

"Ih iya, gue lupa. Ya udah, jangan mampir-mampir lo, langsung balik rumah, baik-baik tuh bawa motornya, inget belum punya SIM.."

"Berisik.."

"Yee," Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, "jangan lupa makan lo, badan keatas doang, enggak ada isinya sama sekali, ke rumah gue atau Bang Daniel kalau Tante belum masak.."

"Kak, sumpah deh, tawaran gue buat jadiin lo nyokap gue masih ada, mau aja ya ?"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Abisan, haha, udahlah gue balik ya, bilangin sama Bang Daniel, byee Kak Jihoon yang enggak tumbuh ke atas tapi kesamping!"

Teriak laki-laki itu sambil segera berlari menjauh sambil menunjukkan gummy-smilenya yang khas, yang tentu saja langsung disusul balasan teriakkan lain dari Jihoon.

"IH GUANLIN MAH NYEBELIN BANGET!"

* * *

Guanlin mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya, melihat jelas bagaimana Jihoon tertawa keras dan tampak bahagia melihat Daniel meliukkan badannya, bagaimana keduanya asik bermain dengan kucing-kucing Daniel yang Guanlin sendiri lupa jumlahnya ada berapa, bagaimana Daniel mengelitiki tubuh Jihoon, sampai-sampai perempuan bersweater Pink itu pipinya bersemu sewarna dengan pakaiannya.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya Guanlin merasa tidak ingin menganggu, merasa tidak bisa mengganggu. Meski selama ini, memang itulah yang selalu ia lakukan. Mengganggu Daniel dan Jihoon, dimanapun, kapanpun.

Guanlin yang belasan tahun lalu pindah kemari, kemudian segera saja menjadi pengikut Jihoon, tetangga manis depan rumahnya, yang sayangnya sudah sepaket dengan Daniel, duo sejak di perut Ibu keduanya, tentunya jauh sebelum Guanlin hadir.

Toh Guanlin tidak pernah peduli, bahkan meski dulu beberapa anak komplek selalu menjulukkinya pengganggu, atau anak bawang, atau bahkan "anaknya" Daniel dan Jihoon, karena well—memang ia selalu kebagian peran tersebut setiap mereka main anak-anakkan.

Lagipula Jihoon memang dari kecil si peduli yang kelewat cerewet, kaya Ibu-ibu pada umumnya, calon makmum hidup idaman, dan Daniel, nah—Ibu Komplek mana yang enggak berharap anak gadisnya bakal di imam-in sama si murah ketawa yang hobi buka baju kalo lagi nyuci mobil di minggu pagi, bikin khilaf.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, Guanlin, entah gimana, punya perasaan aneh itu, berasa ada kupu-kupu yang menuhin perutnya kalau dia lagi sama Jihoon, dan hawa bisa berubah panas banget kalau tiba-tiba Daniel muncul.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, setelah selama ini ia selalu menjadikan Daniel sebagai panutannya, akhir-akhir ini, ia sangat ingin menjadi lebih daripada itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak ingin jadi Guanlin yang dikenal sebagai "adik"-nya Daniel, atau Guanlin si calon penerus Daniel sebagai Kapten Basket, atau Guanlin si "The Next Daniel" yang selama ini ramai-ramai orang bicarakan di sekolah mereka.

Ia ingin dilihat sebagai Guanlin saja.

Atau jika itu permintaan yang banyak.

Ia ingin Jihoon melihatnya sebagai Guanlin saja.

Cukup.

Ting!

Malas-malasan, Guanlin melirik hapenya yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

 **Bang Daniel:**

Lin ?

Dimana ?

Kok kamar lo gelap ?

Udah pulang belom sih ?

Ngelayap ya lo ?

 **Kak Jihoon:**

Pasti ngeluyur ya!

Kan gue udah bilang langsung pulang!

 **Bang Daniel:**

Jihoon katanya ngambek sama lo wk

Sini gih rumah gue

Guanlin segera merubah mode hapenya menjadi silent, terlalu pusing dengan suara notif yang masuk beruntun, ia membalikkan layar hapenya menghadap kasur, menutupinya dengan bantal, kemudian segera menidurinya. Berusaha memejamkan matanya, meski ia tahu, ngantuk masih jauh dari dirinya saat ini, seperti jodoh mungkin, mungkin.

* * *

"Emang bener Lin, Kak Jihoon sama Bang Daniel jadian ?!"

Guanlin udah temenan sama Daehwi dari SD, tapi tetep aja kadang suka kaget kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul gini dengan hebohnya, tapi kali ini, dia lebih kaget sama pertanyaan bendahara kelasnya itu sih, jadilah Guanlin, meski dengan tampang cool nan datarnya, sok-sok nyingkirin mangkok soto yang isinya baru aja dia abisin, dan ngasih perhatian 100% buat Daehwi.

"Denger darimana Hwi ?"

"Dari mana-mana, lagian emang sekarang mereka sering berdua kemana-mana, kan ? Terus karena lo jarang keliatan sama mereka lagi, pada bilang gitu deh, jadi official enggak nih beritanya ? Spolier dong buat gue!"

"Yee lo kira mereka film." Jawab Guanlin acuh.

"Ya kan lo yang paling deket sama mereka! Pasti tahu dong, bagi-bagilah kabar baik sama gue!" seru Daehwi dengan semangat menggebu-gebunya, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Guanlin.

"Enggak tahu apa-apa gue, mereka enggak cerita.."

Daehwi mengamati rona wajah Guanlin, yang emang dari dulu sampe hari ini, gitu-gitu aja, lempeng kaya jalan tol.

"Lo lagi berantem apa gimana sih sama mereka ?"

"Heh ?"

"Kenapa sih ? Serius deh, kalo gue inget-inget, emang udah lama banget sih gue enggak lihat lo barengan sama mereka," Daehwi menatap Guanlin intens kali ini, "Baejin juga bilang lo langsung kabur gitu aja kalau abis latihan basket, enggak pernah ikut ngumpul lagi, kenapa sih ?"

"Kepo lo Hwi.."

"Dih, walaupun elo mah nganggep gue cuma temen yang selalu sekolah bareng sama lo, gue mah nganggep lo sahabat kali Lin," Daehwi tersenyum kecil, "atau ya kalau enggak mau sama gue, sama Baejin kek, atau sama Mas Woojin tuh, gue juga baru inget tadi dia nyariin lo, katanya lo enggak pernah bales chat di grup OSIS lagi."

"Lebay ah lo pada, gue masih muncul ini di sekolah, di lapangan basket, di ruang OSIS juga," Guanlin bohong sih kalau bilang enggak kesentuh sama kalimat Daehwi barusan, jadilah dia senyum-senyum kecil, "tapi thanks ya Hwi, gue baru tahu, banyak juga yang kangen gue, hahaha.."

"Ih nyesel gue ngomong lihat cengiran lo yang kaya gini sih," goda Daehwi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Guanlin bercanda, "tapi..beneran nih Lin, enggak mau spoiler ke gue ?"

"Yeeuuuh.."

"Hahahaha.."

"Eh..eh Hwi, gue mau nanya.."

"Ih lo mah ditanya enggak jawab malah balik nanya.."

"Ya udah enggak udah dijawab kalau enggak mau," respon Guanlin cuek, "Lo termasuk fansnya Bang Daniel enggak Hwi ?"

"Eh ? Gue kan udah sama Baejin Lin, dia aja cukup, satu enggak abis-abis dari dulu.."

Guanlin memutar matanya malas, "Es Krim emang si Baejin.."

"Hahaha, abis lo nanya aneh-aneh banget ?!"

"Enggak, maksud gue, lo tahu sendirilah, semua anak cewek yang kenal Bang Daniel pasti jadiin dia idola, kali aja lo juga iya.."

"Umm..ya sulit sih emang enggak nge-idolain Abang lo yang satu itu.."

"Kalau gue ?"

"Apaan elo ?" Tanya Daehwi balik, bingung.

"Yaa gue..bisa di idolain juga enggak ?"

Daehwi kembali menatap serius Guanlin, beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, bikin Guanlin pengen ngumpet aja, "Lo kejedot apa sih Lin ?!"

"Kalem Hwi, gue tinggal nih."

"Mainnya ngancem ih," Daehwi masih saja tergelak, "Lo tuh…ya banyak juga sih yang idolain, tapi kan charm lo bedalah sama Bang Daniel, makanya gue heran sama headline mading minggu kemaren, Guanlin The Next Daniel, itu mah kaya, musim panas diganti musim dingin gitu, paham enggak ?"

"Enggak," cueknya Guanlin keluar lagi, "kalo lo sukanya sama yang kaya gue atau Bang Daniel ?"

"Baejinlah, jelas.."

"Salfok.."

"Hahahaha..ya lo juga pinter nanyanya, menurut gue mah yang cocok sama Bang Daniel ya model-model kaya Kak Jihoon gitu, yang imut-imut, gemesin tapi bisa ngontrol situasi, terus ya lo perhatiin aja lah, mereka kaya apa kalau udah berdua, terus…."

Guanlin bahkan tidak lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan Daehwi selanjutnya, pikirannya jadi jalan kemana-mana, dari dulu padahal kalimat semacem "Jihoon cocok banget sama Daniel" tuh udah makanan sehari-harinya Guanlin, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya ganggu banget ?!

* * *

"Jangan kabur dulu lo Lin, gue mau ngomong."

Guanlin yang emang orang pertama, yang berhasil keluar dari kelas pas bel pulang bunyi, cuma bisa melengos pasrah melihat Woojin—Ketua Osisnya, sudah ada di parkiran motor, entah sejak kapan.

"Niat banget Mas nyegat guenya.."

"Tumben lo sopan ?! Kesambet ?!"

"Yaudah, mau ngomong apa Jin ?"

"Si bangke emang," Woojin noyor kepala Guanlin pelan, dengan sedikit jinjit tentu saja, "Lo kemana sih tiap balik sekolah ? Heran gue, lebih gampang ketemu Kepsek daripada elo.."

"Poin ?"

Woojin menghela nafas, mencoba sabar, seperti biasa. "Hyungseob titip pesen, cuma lo yang belum ambil sertifikat LDKS, terus gue enggak tahu lo baca chat grup apa enggak, tapi besok sore kita ada rapat dan gue mau semua anak baru dateng, yang terakhir, Jihoon nyalahin gue karena katanya lo kelewat sibuk OSIS sampe enggak bisa nemuin dia, padahal ini aja gue mesti nungguin lo disini biar bisa ketemu, lo kenapa sih Lin ?"

Biarpun di cap cuek tingkat nirwana, Guanlin bukan orang yang suka bohong dan lepas tanggung jawab, jadi sebenernya dia agak enggak enak dan ngerasa bersalah juga sih denger omongan Woojin barusan.

"Maaf Jin, gue—gimana ya ?"

"Si bangke malah balik nanya," Woojin menepuk pundak Guanlin pelan, "Gue tahu lo lagi kabur-kaburan Lin, semua yang deket sama lo juga ngerasa. Kalau lo nganggep gue sebagai temen lo, gue cuma bisa bilang, silahkan cerita ke gue kalau lo mau, tapi sebagai ketua OSIS lo, gue juga enggak bisa biarin lo gitu aja jadiin OSIS kambing hitam buat masalah lo, paham kan Lin ?"

"Iya gue ngerti, maaf Jin."

"Kemaren lo masih gue cover di depan Jihoon, gue iya-iyain aja tuh bocah nyalahin gue, besok-besok kalau gue denger kaya gitu lagi, gue ganti lo jadi ketua acara pensi sekolahan."

"Anji—"

Pluk! Woojin sekali lagi menoyor kepala adek kelasnya itu, lumayan keras kali ini. "Bahasa wey, masih dibawah umur lo!"

* * *

Guanlin mematikan motornya, meraih hapenya dari saku celana seragamnya, mendial nomor teratas yang beberapa jam lalu baru menghubunginya juga.

"Sam, gue udah di depan ruko yang warna-warni.."

"…"

"Oh..oke-oke, awas aja lebih dari dua menit.."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari suara di ujung sana, Guanlin langsung saja memutuskan sambungan telepon diantara mereka, turun dari motornya, mengaitkan helmnya di stang, dan memastikan hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu itu sudah benar-benar terkunci.

"Yooaa my brooo!"

Guanlin noleh pas banget ada bocah seumurannya yang lagi nyeruduk dia, kemudian setengah meluk badannya, berasa kaya udah enggak ketemu sekian abad. Guanlin mah seperti biasa, hanya berdiri kaku, sedikit geli, karena emang enggak suka skinship—katanya.

"Samuel, biasa aja, please ?" Pinta Guanlin langsung, sambil nengok kanan-kiri, takut-takut ada yang lagi ngelihatin mereka.

"Hahahahaha," Samuel, temen Guanlin waktu SMP tapi terus pindah komplek, jadi SMAnya juga enggak gabung sama yang lain, "Abisan kan gue merasa tersanjung di datengin seorang Guanlin.."

"Jangan bikin gue merasa salah pilih nih.."

"Emang lo punya pilihan lain, heh ? Sama siapa lagi lo mau minta diajarin ngedance, kalau bukan sama gue ?" Samuel mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, membuat Guanlin langsung aja inget si pencinta Pink yang jam segini harusnya lagi bimbel dan suka ngedip-ngedip manis juga—yang itu, kalau si Samuel ini sih enggak manis kedipannya, "..tapi masih heranlah gue, kenapa enggak minta ajarin Bang Daniel aja sih ?"

"Dia sibuk, kan udah kelas tiga.."

"Ooh iya juga sih," Samuel manggut-manggut, berjalan duluan sambil ngodein Guanlin untuk ngikutin dia, "Btw Lin, beneran suka banget ya sama si gebetan lo ini ? Sampai bela-belain belajar ngedance ?"

"Kok lo berisik sih Sam.."

"Yee, ini buat riset tau, gue kan perlu paham dulu nih latar belakangnya gimana, jadi gue juga ke-motivasi buat ngajarin lo," Samuel melirik ke arah Guanlin sekilas, "ya..maaf-maaf aja nih, dari sekian orang seumuran yang gue kenal, elo doang yang kalau joget kaya Kakek-kakek senam jantung..hahahaha…"

"Sialan!"

"Fakta tau Lin, jadi—"

"Gebetan gue suka anak B-boy—"

"Oh My God!"

"—dan gue tau itu susah, gue juga tau kapasitas gue kaya apa, bulan depan ada pensi di sekolah gue Sam, gue pengen battle sama si anak B-boy ini—"

"Bulan depan ?!"

"Berhenti nyela bisa enggak sih ?!" Sungut Guanlin emosi, yang cuma dibales cengiran lebar Samuel. "Iya bulan depan, dan iya gue juga tau, waktu segitu dengan postur gue yang kaku ini, gue enggak akan bisa sejago itu. Target gue cuma basic aja, popping or krumping or apalah sebutan kalian, seenggaknya gue cuma mau nunjukkin sebesar apa usaha gue untuk nyoba hal yang gebetan gue suka, jadi gimana, lo mau bantuin gue enggak ?!"

"Ngegas ih.."

"Samuel, mau bantuin gue apa enggak ?"

"Hahaha, iya-iya, patah tulang diluar tanggung jawab gue ya Lin tapinya.." Samuel tertawa semangat, menggaet tubuh Guanlin dalam rangkulannya—lagi, membuka pintu yang ramai ditempeli sticker-sticker band emo di hadapan mereka, membuat keduanya segera ditatap oleh sekumpulan manusia-manusia lain seusia mereka, yang sudah berkeringat, tampak dipenuhi adrenaline, dan berbaur dengan dentuman musik yang keras penuh semangat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haiii..

Huuuf, aku enggak nyangka bakal kena virusnya wanna one juga, secara cuma Jisung yang bisa aku oppa-in HAHAHAHA

Dari kemarin tuh di sela-sela kerjaan aja kebayang-bayang plot cerita ini banget, sampe kesel, jadilah ini di bela-belain nulis, takut kebawa mimpi T.T

Bakal ada 1 atau 2 chapter lain, tolong reviewnya ya hehehehe

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

"Gimana Hoon ?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian meniup poninya yang sedikit basah menutupi keningnya kuat-kuat.

"Tau ah Bang! Bodo amat gue sama dia!"

"Nih..nih..minum dulu.."

Segelas es teh manis yang didorong ke arahnya segera Jihoon tandaskan begitu saja, membuat laki-laki dihadapannya tertawa melihatnya.

"Bang Daniel mah ih, gue lempar tisu nih!" Seru Jihoon segera, "Pokoknya gue enggak mau peduli lagi sama Guanlin, mau dia ngilang kek, kabur kek, enggak peduli!"

Daniel lagi-lagi tertawa melihat temannya dari bayi ini misuh-misuh, "Yakin ?" tambahnya menggoda, sengaja menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jihoon merengut, "Dia—dia tuh kenapa sih ?"

"Mana gue taulah.."

"Yeeeuuuh!" Jihoon memukul lengan Daniel, "Tadi Daehwi bilang Guanlin hari ini tidur mulu pas jam pelajaran, terus kelihatan lemes gitu, pas kapan ada rapat OSIS, Woojin juga bilang kantong mata Guanlin item banget kaya Panda, kemarin sore juga pas gue ke rumahnya nganterin brownies kesukaannya dia, si bibi malah bilang Guanlin enggak pernah makan, kalau sampai rumah langsung ke kamar terus tidur—"

"Khawatir banget ya Hoon ?" Daniel yang sejak tadi menyimak, memotong kalimat Jihoon yang tambah lama nada bicaranya tambah sedih.

"Iyalah, emang lo enggak Bang ?"

"Khawatirlah," Daniel mengangguk kecil, "Tapi kayanya khawatir gue beda deh sama khawatir lo.."

"Huu ? Apaan sih ? Enggak paham ah.."

"Merah tuh Hoon muka lo.."

"Bodo!"

"Galak! Pantes aja Guanlin mah nganggep lo nyokapnya, bukan gebetannya.."

"Bang Daniel ih!"

Jihoon memukuli lengan Daniel—lagi, sementara yang jadi korban cuma cengengesan, antara udah biasa sama emang enggak ada sakit-sakitnya pukulan ala Jihoon mah, bikin beberapa anak lain yang masih ada di kantin noleh-noleh penasaran dan senyum-senyum maklum ke arah mereka.

"Tapi gue bener kan ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Rasa khawatir lo sekarang ke dia," Daniel mengutarakannya lebih serius kali ini, "gue terlalu kenal lo kali Hoon, bohong juga percuma.."

"Enggak tau.."

"Eiiy.."

"Beneran," Jihoon memainkan jari-jarinya, membuat Daniel tertawa pelan melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang tidak berubah jika sedang ada dalam posisi kebingungan itu, "Gue pikir, karena udah jadi kebiasaan aja, udah dari dulu kan ? Sejak dia baru pindah, sebelas ? apa dua belas tahun lalu ? Kaya, dari pertama kali kenalan, dia enggak pernah mau jauh dari gue kan, Bang ? dan ya gue pikir, kita bakal selalu kaya gitu. Dia tuh, bebal banget kan anaknya, mau gue marahin kek, gue sensiin kalo gue PMS, atau gue suruh-suruh seenaknya, juga dia mah iya-iya aja, enggak kaya lo—"

"Yeeee…"

"Jangan motong!"

"Hahaha..ngegas banget, lanjut gih lanjut…"

"Ya gitulah, intinya gue enggak pernah mikir dia yang bakal ngejauh enggak jelas kaya gini dari kita—dari gue," Jihoon memelankan dua kata terakhirnya, "dan..tadinya gue pikir juga ini kaya yang dia lagi bosen aja sama kita, sama rutinitasnya, kaya kadang lo lagi seneng main sama crew dance lo, atau gue lagi mau main sama temen-temen gue yang cewek, tapi masalahnya ini Guanlin kaya ngehindar dari semua yang kenal sama dia, kaya jadi beda banget, kan gue jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh Bang.."

"Janganlah Hoon," Daniel narik tangan Jihoon, di genggem diantara jari-jarinya yang lebih gede, "apapun yang terjadi sekarang sama Guanlin, gue sih masih percaya dia tahu batesnya, gue masih percaya sama dia. Lagian dia masih sekolah, masih selalu pulang ke rumah, minggu lalu juga masih latihan basket, masih ngelakuin tanggung jawabnya juga di OSIS. Khawatir sebanyak yang lo mau ke dia Hoon, tapi jangan berhenti percaya sama dia.."

"Gue merinding ih kalo lo udah serius gini Bang.."

Daniel menyentil pelan kening Jihoon, bikin Jihoon mencak-mencak enggak terima tentu aja, yang untung buat Daniel karena sebelah tangannya masih megangin tangan Jihoon, jadilah dia cuma sibuk ketawa lagi.

* * *

Guanlin menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini, padahal baru beberapa langkah aja dia jalan dari parkiran ke arah kelasnya. Sekolahan masih sepi, masih jam 6 lewat sedikit, tapi pr matematika yang belum sempat Guanlin kerjain semalam, mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk datang sepagi ini.

Sebenarnya kemarin Samuel berhasil ngebujuk Guanlin buat latihan sebentar doang, karena ya walaupun niat sama kemauan Guanlin gede banget, tapi kalau pinjem kalimatnya Samuel sih _"Gue enggak mau masuk line today karena ada yang mati di club dance gue, Lin."_ Jadilah walaupun rasanya pengen mengumpat, Guanlin iya-in aja si Samuel dan nurut buat pulang, karena emang badannya udah mohon-mohon minta tiduran.

Tapi ya, emang katanya kalau lagi usahain sesuatu tuh halang rintangnya banyak banget, kaya semalem yang tiba-tiba aja, muncul foto-foto manis Jihoon dan Daniel lagi pegang-pegangan tangan dan ketawa-ketawa bahagia di semua grup chat sekolah yang Guanlin punya, mulai dari grup kelas, OSIS, sampai Basket. Heran.

Jadilah semalem Guanlin malah sibuk ngetawain hidupnya aja. Jatuh cinta ke orang yang enggak bisa dimilikkin gini amat, pikirnya, ratusan kali. Tapi tetep, enggak mau menyerah juga.

"Wah Jihoon bisa ngamuk nih kalau tau gue akhirnya bisa ketemu lo.."

Guanlin berdiri kaku, kaget, dan enggak nyangka. Daniel senderan manis, di depan pintu kelas Guanlin, nunjukkin senyum gigi kelinci khasnya.

"Pagi Bang.."

"Alus banget Lin," Daniel ketawa, ngerangkul Guanlin masuk ke kelas, "Gue masih dianggep Abang kan nih sama lo.."

"Enggak ada yang lebih nyindir Bang kalimatnya.."

"Hahahaha, abisan elo.."

"Kak Jihoon mana ?"

"Peduli Lin ?"

Guanlin diam, Daniel nanyanya kalem, tapi dalem. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di meja, dan segera duduk di kursinya. "Jadian kan lo berdua, traktir guelah.."

"Jihoon sih kayanya lo minta bayarin yang mahal juga mau-mau aja sekarang yang penting lo mau makan bareng dia.."

"Ya udah ayo, gue laper.."

Daniel ngakak, dia naro paper bag diatas meja Guanlin, "Jihoon hari ini lomba OSN di sekolah lain, lo pasti lupa kan ? Dia nitipin ini ke gue, buat lo. Jangan lupa bilang makasih sama dia, semangatin juga anaknya, dia kemarin hampir enggak fokus gara-gara mikirin lo.."

Guanlin melirik paper bag itu, terlihat ada sekotak susu instan, dan kotak makanan. "Oke Bang.."

"Makan gih, tadi katanya laper kan.."

"Entar dulu, gue sengaja dateng pagi mau ngerjain PR.."

Daniel mengamati Guanlin. Bener juga kata Jihoon, ini Guanlin versi beda banget dari yang dia kenal dari jaman nih anak ngomongnya masih cadel. Daniel ngeluarin apa yang ada dari dalem paper bag, nyoblosin sedotan ke susu rasa coklat dan langsung nyosorin itu ke Guanlin.

"Nih.."

"Bang ?"

"Udah cepet, muka lo ada tulisan laper gede banget, enggak usah gengsi.."

Guanlin memutar matanya males denger jayusnya Daniel, tapi ya karena emang perutnya laper beneran, jadi dia terima.

"Besok anak basket mau _sparring_ di lapangan _indoor_ komplek, lo mau dateng enggak ? Enggak usah main enggak apa-apa."

"Lah ngapain gue dateng kalo enggak main ?"

"Lo kaya keliatan enggak sehat Lin," Daniel _side-eyeing_ Guanlin, "Gue rasa kalo Jihoon disini dia pasti bakal geret lo ke UKS."

"Lebay," Sahut Guanlin yang masih fokus ngerjain pr-nya tapi diem-diem tetep penasaran sama status Daniel-Jihoon gimana, "Bang.."

"Hmm.."

"Jadi kapan gue di traktirnya ?"

"Apaan ?"

"Ya ngerayain jadian lo sama Kak Jihoon lah.."

"Apa sih ? Foto yang rame-rame semalem, ya ?"

Guanlin ngangguk, kali ini enggak bisa fokus lagi sama pr-nya tapi enggak pengen keliatan kepo banget juga, jadilah dia tetep pura-pura ngeliatin buku.

"Hahaha..tanya aja gih sana sama Jihoon, udah ah gue mau ke kelas ya," Daniel berdiri, meremas pundak Guanlin pelan, "jangan lupa dimakan tuh sarapan dari Jihoon, jangan lupa hubungin dia juga, berhenti bikin dia khawatir oke, Lin ?"

Rasanya kaya dibilangin _"Jangan bikin pacar gue khawatir."_ dan jadilah Guanlin cuma bisa nganggukkin kepala —lagi, sambil dengerin hatinya retak-retak mau patah.

* * *

"Lin..bangun lin.."

Guanlin mengayunkan tangannya, karena merasa ada yang menusuk-nusuk lengannya, matanya terasa berat, dan tidurnya masih nyenyak. Tidak mau diganggu.

"Eh buset, bangun lo Lin!"

Kali ini badannya digoyang, membuat Guanlin mau tak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya yang ia sembunyikan diantara celah tangan dan meja.

Muka _cool_ Baejin dan senyum tipis Daehwi menyapa matanya yang terbuka kecil. Ia melirik ke sekitaran kelasnya. Sudah sepi.

"Bel pulang udah dari tadi, kebo!"

Celetuk Baejin yang langsung disikut halus sama Daehwi. Guanlin melengos menatap keduanya, badannya berasa sakit semua, hatinya juga sih, capeknya jadi double kombo.

"Pulang sana Lin, keburu sore, lo keliatan capek banget.." Daehwi menyuruhnya dengan lembut, enggak sesemangat biasanya.

"Daehwi enggak mau gue ajakkin balik nih, kalau lo belum balik, cepet gih.." Tambah Jinyoung kemudian.

"Ih kamu nih, peduli dikit kek sama temen.."

"Ih dianya juga enggak mau dipeduliin Hwi.."

"Baejin mah ih, jangan gitu.." Daehwi nge-pout kecil, bikin pacarnya itu malah ketawa-ketawa dan langsung ngerangkul badannya.

"Gue lagi enggak minat ngontrak," Guanlin menyela malas, "Jauh-jauh gih sana pacarannya.."

"Yee..udah bagus dibangunin sekarang malah ngusir," Baejin ngegeplak kepala Guanlin dengan santainya, "Ayo ah udah balik, Hwi.."

"Iya kalian balik duluan aja, biar gue yang nemenin Guanlin.."

Ketiganya kompak noleh mendengar suara yang familiar itu.

"Eh Kak Jihoon, kok balik ke sekolah ? Bukannya hari ini harusnya lomba keluar ?"

Tentu aja itu Daehwi yang dengan riangnya langsung ngampirin Jihoon, kalau Baejin mah masih anteng-anteng aja di tempatnya. Sementara Guanlin, _well_ —dia baru sadar ini udah hari kesekian Guanlin baru bener-bener lihat Jihoon dari sedeket ini lagi.

Rasanya ternyata kangen. Ngangenin banget.

"Iya Hwi, hehehe, mobil jemputannya balik lagi kesini, terus denger dari anak-anak yang lain katanya Guanlin masih di kelas, jadi mampir sini deh.." Jihoon dengan kalemnya duduk di depan Guanlin, mengamatinya sekilas, "Udah sana kalian pulang aja, udah sore.."

"Oke deh Kak, disuruh pulang ya Adek lo yang bandel ini, hehe.." Daehwi nyengir kecil, sambil narik Baejin untuk keluar kelas barenga dia.

"Sip..sip..makasih ya udah nahanin si Bandel buat gue, hehehe, .."

Jihoon dadah-dadah manis ke aras Daehwi sama Baejin, dan begitu dua adek kelasnya itu udah agak jauh, dia barulah balikkin badannya lagi, ngadep Guanlin, yang sekarang lagi numpuin dagunya di atas tangannya yang dia silangin di atas meja.

"Tumben.."

"Apa ?"

"Belum ngilang.."

Guanlin ketawa kecil liat bibir Jihoon yang mengerucut tanpa disadari pemiliknya, _jangan imut-imut Kak nanti gue tambah sayang_ , ucap Guanlin dalem hati.

"Gimana lombanya ?"

"Makasih ya udah ngeline gue tadi, makasih masih peduli sama gue.."

"Gue enggak akan berhenti peduli sama lo Kak.."

"Kata orang yang ngehindarin gue dua mingguan ini," Sahut Jihoon cepet, matanya melotot galak, tapi buat Guanlin sih tetep manis, "Kenapa sih—"

"Jangan sekarang boleh enggak, Kak ? Gue capek.."

Guanlin menatap pias ke arah sumber segala ketidak-teraturan dalam pola hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Guanlin kangen Jihoon, kangen diomelin, kangen diingetin, kangen diceramahin, kangen bisa ngedusel-dusel manja ke Jihoon, kangen meluk-meluk Jihoon seenaknya. Semua rasa kangen yang kalo diabsen mungkin bisa berlembar-lembar itu rasanya semakin ngehisap energi Guanlin yang emang tinggal segitu-gitunya aja.

"Lin.."

"Nanti-nanti lo boleh ngomelin gue sebanyak yang lo mau, tapi sekarang gue capek banget, beneran.."

Jihoon menghela nafas, semua yang punya mata juga bisa lihat, kalau Guanlin itu sejenis android, batrenya udah merah minta di _charge_. Dan sumpah, rasanya Jihoon juga enggak mau liat Guanlin yang kaya gini. Apapun atau siapapun yang bikin Guanlin kaya gini, mau Jihoon maki-maki sepuasnya.

"Nasi goreng dari gue tadi udah dimakan ?"

Guanlin ngangguk, dia ngeluarin tupperware merah muda punya Jihoon dari kolong mejanya, dan ngacung-ngacungin itu, bikin Jihoon tertawa kecil.

"Tadi siang makan enggak ?"

"Bang Daniel ngegeret gue ke Kantin, terus maksa gue makan.."

"Dasar anak kecil.."

"Tapi lo sayang kan Kak sama anak kecil ini ?"

Jihoon bohong sih kalau bilang enggak kaget denger pertanyaan Guanlin barusan, se- _clingy_ -nya Guanlin sama dia, Guanlin dari dulu bukan anak yang suka menye atau ngucap kata sayang terang-terangan.

Guanlin juga bohong sih kalau dia enggak kaget sama mulutnya yang lepas kendali, tapi udah terlanjur ke ucap, mau ditarik juga gimana.

"Anak kecil ini kan udah kaya adek yang dulu selalu gue minta ke Nyokap tapi datengnya malah dari depan rumah gue, ngapainlah gue khawatirin lo selama ini kalau enggak sayang.."

 _Adek-zone_. Selamat Guanlin.

"Kak.."

"Hmm ?"

"Gue belum sanggup bawa motor sekarang, mau tidur, temenin gue disini ya.."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jihoon, Guanlin langsung saja kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantalan tangannya, mau ngumpet aja dari dunia, dari serpihan hatinya, dari Jihoon.

Jihoon tertawa kecil, antara lucu kalau liat Guanlin keliatan anak-anaknya sama enggak tega, karena Guanlin emang keliatan banget capeknya. Jihoon ngelepas hoodie pink yang dia pakai, ngelipetnya dengan cepet.

"Bangun bentar Lin," Jihoon ngusap rambut Guanlin lembut, "Nih, pake ini, nanti tangan lo sakit.." Jihoon naro lipetan hoodienya itu di meja Guanlin, yang emang udah pasrah-pasrah aja. "Nah udah tidur lagi selama yang lo butuh, gue tungguin.."

 _Lo-nya gini, gue harus gimana sih, Kak — LGL._

 _Jangan kaya gini lagi Lin, gue sedih lihatnya — PJH._

* * *

Hari Sabtu, tapi alarm hape Guanlin bunyinya udah enggak nyantai, dia ngelirik sebentar layar hapenya, masih jam 8 pagi, males banget rasanya buat bangun, tapi ngeliat ada banyak misscall dari Samuel, dia cuma bisa ngutuk dirinya sendiri yang udah terlanjur janji buat privat ngedance hari ini.

Secepat kilat Guanlin siap-siap, cukup cuci muka sama sikat gigi aja, kan nanti keringetan lagi, lagian laki-laki semua ini temen dancenya Samuel, enggak ada yang mau di _impress_ juga. Bukan Jihoon.

Guanlin buka pintu kamarnya buru-buru sambil nyamber kunci motor yang digantung di tembok, nyaris mengumpat ketika lihat siapa yang sepagi ini udah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"WANJE—"

"Languange!" gertak Daniel langsung, sambil cengengesan, "Baru mau dibangunin ih, tumben banget lo sabtu-sabtu udah siap gini.."

"Ngapain lo berdua disini ?"

"Mau ngajak lo lari pagi sebelum basketan hehehe.." Kali ini Jihoon yang ngejawab, keliatan juga sih dari _tracksuit_ pink yang udah dia pake.

"Enggak bisa," Guanlin garuk-garuk tengkuk, ngerasa enggak enak, "Besok aja ya ? Hehe, janji deh gue enggak ngabur lagi.."

"Ih mau kemana lo ?!" Jihoon sama Daniel kompak kali ini. Jodoh banget, batin Guanlin.

"Ada janji, hehe, udah ya, gue buru-buru," Guanlin nyelip diantara Daniel dan Jihoon cepat, "Byeee~~"

"Nanti lo jadi sparring enggak woi ?!" Teriak Daniel.

"IYAA TENANG AJA BANG!" Balas Guanlin enggak kalah kerasnya.

* * *

"Yakin Bang, Guanlin mau dateng ?"

Daniel noleh ke arah Baejin, terus langsung ngelirik jam tangan sport yang ngelingker di tangannya, ngerasa enggak enak sama teamnya karena minta waktu sparring diundur bentar. Dia nengok ke arah Jihoon yang emang maksa nemenin, dan cewek itu cuma gelengin kepala sambil goyangin hapenya, ngasih kode kalo Guanlin enggak bisa di hubungin sama sekali.

"Huf," Daniel berdiri, temen se-teamnya langsung ngeliatin dia semua, "Ya udahlah kita main aja sekarang, daripada nanti tambah ngaret, Guanlin biarin aja—"

"Sori sori semua, gue telat!"

Kaya adegan di film-film, Guanlin muncul bak pahlawan kesiangan, cengir-cengir ngerasa bersalah.

Daniel cuma bisa menghela nafas sekaligus merhatiin detailnya Guanlin yang super keringetan dan keliatan capek banget, tapi selain itu yang bikin Daniel lebih _concern_ , ngeliat pucetnya Guanlin, beda banget sama tadi pagi.

"Lo yakin mau main ?"

"Iyalah Bang, kenapa emang ?"

"Lo keliatan sakit," Jihoon tiba-tiba udah muncul disebelah Guanlin, bikin anak basket yang lain langsung nyingkir karena aura yang berubah, enggak mau ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang, "Enggak usah main ya Lin, istirahat aja yuk sama gue.."

"Enggak ah, kalo mau istirahat mah gue ke rumah aja, ngapain kesini.."

Jihoon natap Daniel, dan Daniel natap balik, tapi dia cuma bisa ngangkat bahunya dan gelengin kepala.

"Tapi kalau ngerasa capek, bilang gue ya Lin.."

"Oke Bang," Guanlin udah capek, udah mau istirahat juga sebenernya, mau pingsan aja malah rasanya kalau boleh, tapi enggak bisa kelihatan lemah dong di depan _'saingan' ._ Kalau selama ini Bang Daniel aja bisa, masa dia enggak.

"Yaudah nih minum dulu," Jihoon ngebukain botol air mineral, yang diterima Guanlin dengan senyum lemes terimakasih. Diam-diam bikin Jihoon sama Daniel ngerasa tambah khawatir aja.

Guanlin udah main basket dari umur lima tahun. Semua gara-gara Daniel yang nularin dia. Guanlin udah pernah main basket sambil hujan-hujanan, sambil kepanasan terik, sambil jatoh-bangun pas dulu dia cuma dianggep anak bawang sama teamnya, tapi Guanlin enggak pernah nyerah.

Kecuali hari ini.

Baru beberapa menit lari, Guanlin rasanya udah mau nyatu aja sama lapangan yang keliatannya adem, badannya berasa panas dingin, tulangnya berasa sakit semua.

Guanlin mau lari ke arah Daniel, mau nelen egonya, dan mau minta break. Tapi matanya udah berasa berat. Garis-garis lapangan berasa goyang-goyang bergelombang, dan tambah lama keliatan semakin deket kaya mau nangkep badannya.

BRUUKK!

"GUANLIN!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih reviewnya!

Yang ini juga belum sempet edit karena aku lagi di bandara T.T

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa xx Makasih!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Daniel lagi nge- _dribble_ bola pake tangan kanannya, siap-siap mau ngoper ke Donghyun yang lagi berdiri di bawah ring, waktu tiba-tiba aja ada suara benda jatuh yang bikin Daniel berhenti, bikin Haknyeon yang emang posisinya di hadapan Daniel berhenti juga, ekspresinya langsung berubah diam sambil melotot kaget selama sepersekian detik.

"GUANLIN!"

Teriakan Jihoon. Orang-orang yang ada disana berlari ke arah belakang Daniel. Membuat Daniel sendiri langsung berbalik. Terjadi dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

Guanlin udah tergeletak pingsan. Hidungnya mimisan karena nyosor kerasnya semen lapangan. Entah gimana, Jihoon yang berhasil duluan sampai, langsung bersimpuh, dan memindahkan kepala Guanlin pelan ke atas pangkuannya. Tangan kosongnya sibuk bergerak mengusap darah yang terus ngalir dari hidung Guanlin, bodo amat mau jadi kotor, atau bau amis. Jihoon enggak geli, Jihoon enggak jijik. Jihoon cuma panik setengah mati.

Daniel sendiri langsung jongkok juga persis di sebelah Jihoon. "Kita bawa Guanlin ke rumah sakit aja ya Hoon.."

Jihoon noleh kearah Daniel. Matanya udah merah, penuh air, bibirnya udah bergetar, dan Jihoon merasa enggak percaya diri untuk buka suara. Jadi dia cuma ngangguk. Ngebiarin Daniel ngegendong Guanlin ala-ala penganten. Ngebiarin siapapun—orang yang ada di belakangnya, menarik Jihoon dan membimbingnya menuju pinggir lapangan, membantunya membasuh tangannya yang penuh darah.

Mata Jihoon udah terlalu keruh untuk ngeliat siapa yang bantuin dia sekarang, jadi Jihoon cuma menggumam "Terimakasih.." pelan, kemudian langsung berlari secepatnya menuju mobil Daniel.

Daniel tentu aja masih nungguin Jihoon, tersenyum tipis, berusaha menguatkan waktu Jihoon masuk mobilnya, kemudian segera memacu sedan silvernya itu, tidak terlalu peduli pada peraturan kali ini, matanya terlalu sibuk melihat bayangan Guanlin yang ia baringkan di jok belakang dari kaca.

* * *

"Tangan lo belum beneran bersih Hoon.."

Daniel berujar pelan, meraih kedua tangan Jihoon yang masih bergetar, menariknya lembut, kemudian membimbingnya menuju wastafel terdekat. Jihoon masih belum bersuara sejak tadi, membiarkan orang lain membantunya cuci tangan sekali lagi. Bayangan ketika badan Guanlin seolah menyerah dan terjatuh tanpa perlawanan terputar jelas di kepala Jihoon.

Percayalah, Jihoon takut pada banyak, tapi sore ini, pengalaman ini, akan menjadi hal paling menakutkan dalam daftar teratasnya.

"Hoon.." Daniel yang sudah selesai mengeringkan tangan Jihoon dengan beberapa lembar tisu, mengangkat dagu Jihoon untuk menatapnya, "Nangis aja, cuma ada gue sekarang.."

Jihoon tertawa kecil tapi segera memeluk Daniel, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Daniel, mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air yang kemudian segera tidak terkendali, dan Daniel untuk sesaat hanya membiarkannya, membuat usapan-usapan di punggung Jihoon, berharap dapat menenangkannya, berharap dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri juga.

"Gue—Bang—Gue—takut.."

"Sama Hoon," Daniel berbisik pelan, "Gue ya takut, ya khawatir, campur aduk. Bukan lo doang.."

"Harusnya tadi gue galakkin aja dia, gue seret pulang ke rumah, tadi dia udah keliatan sakit kan, Bang ? Kemarin pas sore-sore gue nemenin dia tidur di kelasnya itu dia berkali-kali bilang capek Bang, harusnya gue enggak nyepelein gitu aja, iyakan ? Tadi pagi juga, harusnya kita kurung aja dia di kamarnya, bukannya malah biarin dia pergi enggak jelas lagi, harusnya—"

Jihoon mulai agak histeris diantara sela tangisnya, membuat Daniel mengeratkan pelukan diantara mereka. Berulang kali berkata _"Jangan nyalahin diri lo sendiri.."_ walaupun diam-diam jatohnya, dia juga berusaha bilang itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Kalian beneran enggak tahu apa-apa ?"

Jihoon menunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan dari Mamanya Guanlin yang juga sama paniknya liat anaknya yang biasa _stoic_ itu tumbang.

"Maafin Daniel sama Jihoon yang enggak jagain Guanlin akhir-akhir ini ya Tante, Om," Daniel buka suara.

"Enggak perlu minta maaf Niel," Kali ini Papanya Guanlin yang bicara, "Om sama Tante, sama-sama sibuk juga akhir-akhir ini, sama-sama jarang ada dirumah, mungkin kita semua sama-sama kecolongan.."

Jihoon mau nangis lagi dengernya. Jihoon tahu sepinya jadi anak tunggal, tapi seenggaknya Mama dia _full-time-mom_ yang selalu ada dirumah, beda sama Mamanya Guanlin yang wanita karir. Makanya dari dulu Jihoon selalu janji ke dirinya sendiri untuk ngasih porsi perhatian lebih buat Guanlin, enggak mau Guanlin ngerasa kesepian sampe cari perhatian ke tempat lain.

"Jihoon, udah.." Tangan Mamanya Guanlin ngusap tangan Jihoon yang terasa dingin, "Tante sama Om enggak nyalahin kalian kok, yang ada selama ini Tante bersyukur banget Guanlin punya kamu, punya Daniel," Jihoon menatap Mamanya Guanlin, tersenyum tipis, "Tante rasa emang Guanlinnya yang utang penjelasan sama kita semua akhir-akhir ini dia ngapain aja, sampe badannya bisa biru-biru gitu dan ada tulang kakinya yang memar sampe bikin dia demam tinggi gini.."

"Guanlin kuat kok Hoon, tenang aja.."

"Justru karena itu Om," Jihoon mengedarkan matanya kearah ranjang yang berisi Guanlin, "Karena dari dulu Guanlin selalu kuat mau kaya apa aja, Jihoon kan jadi takut, hal sehebat apa yang bisa bikin Guanlin sampe kaya gini ?"

* * *

Malam ini, Jihoon sama Daniel maksa Mama-Papanya Guanlin buat pulang, mau mereka aja yang jagain Guanlin. Posisinya sekarang Jihoon duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Guanlin, sementara Daniel duduk di ujung ranjang, masih berusaha mikir apa yang abis Guanlin lakuin sampe kakinya bengkak tanpa anaknya sadar dan tetep maksain main basket.

Guanlin sendiri demamnya belum turun, tapi kata Dokter itu wajar karena emang memar di kakinya enggak langsung dapet perawatan medis, udah gitu kondisi badan Guanlin emang lagi nge-drop, kekurangan nutrisi karena pola makan yang enggak teratur, dan kelelahan tingkat tinggi. Bikin Jihoon tambah sedih aja waktu ikut ngedengerin diagnosanya.

Gagal banget jadi Kakak yang baik.

"Tidur Hoon.."

"Enggak bakal bisa," Jihoon ngeliatin Daniel, "Lagian kaya lo bakal bisa tidur juga aja sih Bang.."

Daniel ketawa kecil, miris ngeliat sembabnya Jihoon, sedih banget ngeliat kondisinya Guanlin. "Kalo sampe beneran Guanlin ikutan geng-geng motor atau anak-anak nakal enggak jelas, liat aja Hoon, gue abisin tuh orang satu-satu.."

"Jangan.."

"Umm ?"

"Kalo nanti lo kenapa-napa juga, gue enggak punya air mata lagi buat nangisin kalian berdua," Jihoon mainin jari-jari panjang Guanlin yang sayangnya lebih lentik daripada jari-jarinya dia sendiri, "mending abis ini kita bungkus Guanlin sama _bubble wrap_ aja Bang, terus kita pakein kalung anjing, biar bisa kita lacak kemana-mana, enggak gini lagi.."

Daniel ketawa lagi kali ini, sedikit lebih keras, sedikit lebih berisi, enggak garing kosong maksa, kaya yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Rasanya sakit Bang.."

"Apa ? Lo pusing ? Mau istirahat ? Atau—" Daniel secepat kilat berjalan ke sisi Jihoon, langsung megang keningnya, takut-takut Jihoon kecapekan nangis jadi ikut demam juga. "—enggak anget ?"

"Gue baik Bang," Jihoon memegang pergelangan tangan Daniel, menurunkannya dari keningnya, "Ngeliat Guanlin kaya gini yang bikin gue ngerasa sakit, gue enggak suka liat Guanlin kaya gini, gue enggak mau liat Guanlin kaya gini.."

Tangan Daniel yang bebas segera menarik tengkuk Jihoon, membuatnya kembali memeluk perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya seumur hidup itu untuk berpuluh-puluh kalinya hari ini.

"Maafin gue ya Hoon.."

"Bang ?"

"Gue..ngerasa gagal.." Daniel berbisik pelan, "Harusnya gue nurut kata lo waktu itu buat kita nyelidikkin Guanlin waktu dia mulai ilang-ilangan, bukan ngasih dia _space_ or semacemnya yang gue saranin waktu itu, iyakan ?"

Jihon terhenyak. Dari tadi, Jihoon sudah menangis, sudah berteriak, sudah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri keras-keras, dan kemudian menangis lagi. Bolak- balik kaya gitu. Emosinya terkuras, keluar semua tanpa sisa. Tapi tidak dengan Daniel. Daniel dengan beraninya mengurus semua yang perlu diurus, menghubungi orang tua Guanlin, meminta maaf meski tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, menenangkan Jihoon, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Jihoon.

"Bang..jangan bilang gitu," Jihoon menarik ujung kaos yang Daniel kenakan, "Tadi lo sendiri yang bilang ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, ngelarang gue nyalahin diri gue sendiri, tapi lo-nya gini, jangan sok kuat sendirian Bang, masih ada gue.."

Layaknya jaman mereka kecil dulu, Jihoon menjulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke arah Daniel, mengingatkan Daniel bahwa itu hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan ketika mereka membuat janji, berbaikkan sehabis bertengkar atau sekedar meyakinkan satu sama lain bahwa mereka akan berteman hingga kapanpun.

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihoon, mengaitkan kelingking miliknya yang jauh lebih besar ke milik Jihoon, kemudian ia mendekatkan kaitan tangan mereka ke arah Guanlin, dan dengan hati-hati menautkan kelingking Guanlin juga diatas kelingking keduanya.

"Guanlin bisa ngambek kalo enggak diajakkin.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon tertawa hari ini, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Daniel.

* * *

"Unghh.."

Jihoon segera membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya ketika tangan yang sengaja ia genggam sambil tiduran terasa bergerak disertai suara parau barusan yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Lin ?"

Kelopak mata Guanlin terbuka sedikit, dan Jihoon dengan sedikit tidak sabaran mendekatkan wajahnya. Ini sudah nyaris 48 jam sejak Guanlin dibawa kesini, dan selama itu Guanlin hanya mengiggau-ngiggau tak jelas, tapi sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Jihoon kan khawatir dan kangen. Banget.

"K..ak..Ji..hoon ?"

"Sssttt…" Jihoon tersenyum, merasa lega, "Enggak usah ngomong apa-apa dulu, panas lo baru turun sedikit beberapa jam lalu, istirahat lagi yuk.."

"Gu..e..ha..us.."

Dengan cekatan Jihoon segera menekan tombol di sisi ranjang Guanlin, membuat sandaran kepala ranjang itu sedikit naik, kemudian ia meraih gelas berisi air dengan sedotan yang memang sudah tersedia di meja, dan langsung membantu Guanlin untuk minum.

"Pelan-pelan aja Lin.."

Tenggorokkan Guanlin rasanya kering sekaligus panas, ngingetin dia waktu dulu sebelum amandelnya di operasi, suka radang, rasanya sama persis. Bikin air yang sekarang lagi Guanlin minum berasa surga dunia banget. Matanya yang mulai terbuka sempurna mulai beredar ke segala arah. Sepi.

"Udah ?"

Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kak.."

"Ya ?"

"Sendiri ?"

"Enggak kok," Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang kali ini, tangannya merapikan poni Guanlin yang berserakan sedikit basah, "Lo tidur lama banget, tau ? Ini udah hari senin dan mau subuh Lin, Tante sama Om lagi pulang dulu, tapi nanti kesini kok, mereka ambil cuti, Bang Daniel lagi balik ngambil seragam gue sama dia, gue pengen banget jagain lo disini, tapi enggak dibolehin bolos.."

Bibir Jihoon melengkung dan mengerucut manis sempurna seperti biasa, membuat Guanlin rasanya ingin tertawa kecil, tapi tenaganya entah masih dimana, seluruh badannya masih terasa lelah. Jadi ia cukup menikmatinya dalam diam. Sudah cukup.

"Maaf.."

Jihoon tiba-tiba saja memeluk Guanlin dengan erat, melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Guanlin yang langsung menegang, antara bingung, kaget, dan juga panik.

"Kak.."

"Gue mau marah sama lo, mau kesel, mau nyeramahin lo panjang lebar, tapi—tapi enggak sekarang, oke Lin ? Gue maunya sekarang lo tidur dulu, istirahat dulu, sembuh dulu.." Jihoon menekankan setiap kata di kalimatnya dengan jelas, "Nanti aja minta maafnya, nanti aja jelasin semuanya, nanti aja. Karena setelah ini gue enggak akan ngebiarin lo ilang dari penglihatan gue lagi, ngerti kan ?"

Guanlin cuma bisa ngangguk pelan, membuat dagunya kemudian menjadi bersandar ke pundak Jihoon. Ia merasa bersalah, jelas. Melihat mata Jihoon yang sembab dan masih merah itu, Guanlin jelas tau ialah penyebabnya. Ia juga sadar rencana-rencananya sudah gagal total, ia tidak akan pernah bisa sekuat dan se- _reliable_ Daniel, pada akhirnya Guanlin memang tidak akan pernah jadi sekeren itu, dia cuma anak kecil yang selalu membuat Jihoon khawatir. Tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

"Lin, udah yuk tidur lagi.." Jihoon mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kini malah gantian Guanlin yang memeluknya lebih erat. "Badan lo masih anget Lin, tidur ya.."

"Temenin.."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Ya kan dari kemarin juga ditemenin.."

Guanlin menghela nafas dan melepaskan tubuh mungil Jihoon dari pelukannya. Jihoon sendiri langsung tersenyum, menatakan bantal Guanlin, dan membetulkan letak selimut yang jadi berantakkan karena aksi pelukan mereka barusan.

"Lo juga tidur, Kak.."

"Iya-iya," Jihoon kembali duduk dikursi yang seolah-olah sudah jadi miliknya itu, "nih kalo lo merem, pasti gue juga merem kok.."

"Nanti badan lo sakit.."

"Enggak apa-apa, gue sama Bang Daniel udah rencana mau numpang tidur di UKS kok nanti, hehehe.." Jihoon nyengir-nyengir polos.

"Berdua ?"

"Yaiya dong Lin, masa mau ngajak sekelas.." Jihoon tertawa lagi. Bingung juga, Guanlin baru sadar enggak sampe setengah jam aja udah bisa bikin Jihoon ketawa terus gini, semua beban, gundah gulana yang nempel kaya ilang gitu aja.

"Oh.."

"Kenapa ?"

Guanlin gelengin kepala, "Kak..umm.."

"Apa ?"

"Gue—gue—kedinginan—mau peluk lo sambil tidur, boleh ?"

Jihoon tersediam sesaat, mencerna pertanyaan Guanlin, orang yang paling benci _skinship_ dan paling enggak bisa tidur kalo ada orang lain yang sekasur sama dia. "Eh ? Enggak mau gue mintain selimut tambahan aja ?"

"Kakkk.."

Guanlin merajuk. Iya merajuk. Dan wajah serta telinganya memerah, membuat Jihoon reflek menyentuh dahinya, parno demam Guanlin tinggi lagi.

"Ayo kak, gue ngantuk, waktu tidur lo juga tinggal bentar sebelum pagi, gue dingin.."

"Yaudah geser, itu awas tangan yang diinfus jangan sampe ketarik.." Jihoon memberi intruksi sementara Guanlin hanya tersenyum polos dan senang, memberi tempat untuk Jihoon, membuat Kakak tersayangnya itu kini tiduran dengan wajah mengarah kepadanya.

"Peluk ?"

Jihoon tertawa lagi, tapi toh ia tetap saja melakukannya dengan segera. Guanlin sendiri merasa begitu tenang dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Jihoon dari sedekat ini, rasanya benar-benar hangat.

 _Bang Daniel maafin Guanlin, ini yang terakhir, Guanlin mau nyerah abis ini._ Ujar Guanlin dalam hati, seraya membiarkan Jihoon untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya penuh kelembutan, sambil ber- _lullaby_.

* * *

"Kak, ini punya Guanlin.."

Jihoon dan Daniel kompak mendongakkan kepala mereka berdua, terlihat Baejin mengulurkan tas ransel hitam, yang memang keduanya kenal menjadi milik Guanlin.

"Ini..kemarin ketinggalan di hall basket kan, mau gue anter ke rumahnya tapi takut enggak ada orang, mau ke rumah sakit, kemarin info di grup katanya Guanlin belum bisa dijenguk.."

Jihoon menerima tas itu, sementara Daniel langsung menggumamkan. "Makasih ya Jin.." dengan tulus.

"Jadi, gimana keadaannya, Kak ? Bang ?"

" _Better_ sih," jawab Daniel, "Kemarin emang demamnya masih naik turun banget, jadi takutnya kalo banyak orang dateng gitu malah tambah kurang bagus. Tapi kalo sekarang mau jenguk udah boleh kok, tadi juga Woojin nanya gue, anak OSIS mau mampir katanya balik sekolah.."

"Oh..oke deh Bang, nanti gue ajakkin Daehwi bareng mereka aja sekalian, thanks ya infonya, gue balik ke kelas..duluan Bang, Kak Jihoon.."

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat Baejin yang berbalik dari hadapan mereka dan menjauh, meski ia agak bingung karena Jihoon yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak bereaksi apapun sejak tadi. Daniel melirik, baru sadar Jihoon baru saja membuka isi tas Guanlin, memeriksanya dengan rinci, dan kini sedang memegangi iphone gold milik Guanlin.

"Baejin pasti ngamanin semua barang Guanlin kali Hoon.."

"Bang, kayanya gue tau deh kita harus nanya apa yang terjadi sama Guanlin ke siapa.."

"Hah ?!"

Jihoon responnya enggak nyambung. Kan Daniel jadi bingung.

"Nih liat.." Jihoon ngacungin hape Guanlin di depan muka Daniel persis, hapenya ke _locked_ , tapi ada banyak chat yang masuk, jadi bisa kebaca.

"Samuel ?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ini ada Samuel nanya kaki Guanlin gimana, nanya Guanlin bisa sampe rumah apa enggak, nanya juga bengkaknya parah apa enggak, terus yang atas-atasnya dia nanya Guanlin kemana, kenapa enggak bisa dihubungin, dan kenapa kemarin enggak muncul di.. _basecamp_ ?"

* * *

Samuel memandang kikuk dua orang dihadapannya. Yang satu keliatan mau mukul dia yang satu lagi..enggak ada bedanya sih. Samuel jelas kenal sama dua-duanya, kan dulu juga sering main bareng, tapi baru kali ini dia liat dua mahluk ini semacem bertanduk siap ngamuk.

"Jelasin, Sam. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali."

Itu suara Daniel. Dalem. Berat. _To the point_. Terdengar Galak. Dan emang galak.

"Gue—gimana ya, Bang ? Bukannya enggak mau, tapi Guanlin udah minta gue sumpah untuk—"

"Kalo lo enggak mau cerita, sini, tunjukkin _basecamp_ lo itu ke gue, biar gue yang nemuin ketua geng lo, ayo!"

"Eh ?"

"Sam..ceritain aja, gue sama Bang Daniel enggak bakal marah sama lo kok, kita—kita cuma kecewa, tapi kalo lo jujur, kita lebih seneng.."

"Kak ? Bentar gue enggak paham, ini—coba jelasin dulu ke gue.."

"Ini justru kita lagi minta penjelasan lo, Samuel.."

Daniel maju selangkah, bikin Samuel mau enggak mau, terintimidasi, mundur selangkah juga. Jihoon yang dari di mobil udah bikin Daniel janji untuk enggak pake kekerasan, langsung nyelip diantara mereka berdua.

"Sam, Guanlin masuk rumah sakit, demam tinggi dua hari.." Samuel terbelalak kaget, sementara Jihoon yang merasa maklum tersenyum tipis, "..badannya Guanlin pada biru-biru Sam, kakinya juga memar sama bengkak. Jadi tolong—tolong banget jelasin ke kita, lo ngajakkin Guanlin gabung ke geng apa ? Atau perkump—"

"Geng ?!" Samuel mulai bisa membaca arah pikiran senior se-almamater SMP-nya ini, "Semuanya salah paham, Kak. Guanlin minta gue ngajarin dia ngedance, itu.."

"Dance ?!" Daniel sama Jihoon kompak, seperti biasa.

"Iya.." Samuel meminta maaf dalam hati pada Guanlin, tapi dia lebih sayang nyawanya kali ini, "Guanlin bilang cewek incerannya dia suka anak B-boy, jadi dia pengen bisa juga, enggak mau kalah.."

Daniel diam. Antara lega karena semua dugaan buruknya terpatahkan, tidak percaya karena well—Guanlin dan dance di kalimat yang sama terdengar begitu janggal, dan…kesal, kenapa Adeknya itu enggak minta dia aja yang ngajarin, emang dia kurang jago ?!

Jihoon juga diam. Antara lega juga, untuk alasan yang sama, dengan Daniel, tidak percaya karena alasan yang sama juga, dan….bingung, Guanlin suka sama siapa ? Guanlin segininya buat cewek siapapun itu ? Ada cewek lain yang jadi prioritas di hidup Guanlin selain Jihoon ? Jadi ini kenapa Guanlin jauhin Jihoon ? Dasar Guanlin bodoh. Mau-maunya berjuang buat cewek sampe segitunya, siapa sih ceweknya, Jihoon mau marahin, iya..mau marah. Marah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Haiii!**

 **Makasih banyak banget buat review-reviewnya hihi, yang team PanWink, sini-sini tos-tosan dulu sama aku hehehe.**

 **Umm, sebenernya aku bikin cerita ini karena emang bener-bener lagi keracunan wannawan aja, suka liat gemes-gemesnya dek Guanlin, terus lama-lama liat momen dia sama Jihoon, bikin aku inget novel teenlit, hahaha, they r screamin innocent and pure love banget, makanya aku juga mau nulisnya mereka anak SMA aja, yang asik-asik non-baku gini, sementara selama ini aku udah enggak pernah bikin cerita yang kaya gini semenjak kuliah terus kerja (HAHAHA) jadi aku enggak tau ini ceritaku kesannya maksa dan malah jadi enggak asik atau gimana hehehehe I mean, nulis ini bikin aku nyoba-nyoba inget masa SMA ku dulu (yang udah lama -_-) di part sebelumnya pas aku pake istilah OSN sama LDKS aku bahkan ngga yakin itu masih dipake apa ngga istilahnya sama anak sekarang HAHAHA**

 **Tadinya aku cuma mau nulis dua-tiga part aja, tapi kayanya karena udah kelamaan enggak nulis jadi baru sadar kalo kangen dan moodnya emang disini, terus nulis ini udah part ke tiga, ceritanya masih TBC aja, hehe, bosen enggak ? Mau diudahin apa gimana, hehe ? Apa mau ada konflik lain ? Cast lain ? Saran dong hehehe**

 **Ditungguin ya reviewnya, trust me, baca review kalian disela-sela kerjaan tuh, bahagiain banget! See you on next part!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Jadi Adek suka sama Jihoon, makanya sampe kaya gini ?"

Guanlin mau nyungsep ke bawah tempat tidur aja rasanya, mau ngumpet dari pertanyaan Mamanya barusan, dan pandangan menggoda Papanya.

"Mama...Guanlin kan udah bilang enggak mau dipanggil Adek.." bisiknya pelan, masih ada sisa-sisa bubur yang disuapi Mamanya dan belum tertelan semua.

"Jangan ngomong sambil makan 'Dek.."

"Papa ih!"

Papanya tertawa, begitu juga dengan Mamanya. Tangan keibuan itu mengusap puncak kepala anak satu-satunya tersebut, "Kan enggak ada siapa-siapa disini, boleh dong Mama sama Papa panggil Adek, kan waktu itu janjinya enggak boleh manggil kalo di depan orang banyak.." Guanlin merengut, membuat Mamanya tertawa kembali, "..tuh..tuh, kalo ngambekkan gini gimana Jihoon mau suka sama Adek, tadi katanya mau keliatan dewasa buat Jihoon.."

"Tau ah, nyesel Guanlin cerita sama kalian.."

"Hahaha.." Papa menggeser tubuhnya, menjadi duduk di ranjang Guanlin, "Nih ya Lin, dengerin Papa, Papa seneng kok denger cerita Guanlin barusan, Papa jadi tau ternyata anak Papa _gentleman_ juga jadi laki-laki, mau berusaha keras untuk dapetin yang dimau, tapi.." sebuah sentilan halus—sangat halus mendarat di kening Guanlin, membuat pemuda itu menatap Papanya —sang pelaku, bingung. "Laki-laki dewasa itu juga harus tau batesannya, tau sejauh mana kemampuannya, tau untuk bertanggungjawab sama setiap aksinya, ngerti kan ? Papa sama Mama bakal dukung apapun yang kamu lakuin selama itu positif, selama kamu terbuka sama kita, kita pasti dengerin kok. Jadi, jangan bikin Papa sama Mama jantungan lagi ya, ini yang pertama dan terakhir, oke ?"

Guanlin mengangguk, "Enggak akan lagi, kok. Janji.." ia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan berani, dan sungguh-sungguh, tau betul kekhawatiran sebesar apa yang telah ia ciptakan dengan perbuatannya ini. "Umm..tapi—tapi Mama sama Papa juga janji enggak akan ceritain ini ke Kak Jihoon sama Bang Daniel, iyakan ?"

"Janji enggak ya…"

"Ma! Papa tuh! ih..pokoknya awas aja, ini cuma kita bertiga doang, enggak boleh cerita-cerita juga ke Mama Papanya Kak Jihoon sama Bang Daniel!"

"Kenapa sih Dek emangnya ? Kali aja Jihoonnya juga sayang sama kamu kan.."

"Apaan sih Mama, kok ikutan Papa godain aku ?!"

"Haha..ih Adek ya mentang-mentang udah enggak demam dan dikasih makan, jadi bisa ngegas gini ke Mama.."

"Mama…ih…jangan panggil Adek! Lagian Kak Jihoon sama Bang Daniel tuh udah—"

"Assalamualaikum.."

Kombinasi suara salam yang begitu familiar itu membuat keluarga kecil tersebut kompak menoleh ke pintu, menyaksikan dua anak yang masih berseragam putih abu-abu tersebut melangkah masuk.

"Waalaikumsalam, Jihoon sama Daniel kok masih pake seragam ? Bukannya jam pulang udah dari tadi ?" Tanya Mamanya Guanlin, sambil sekilas melirik jam tangannya.

"Hehe..iya Tante, tadi mampir dulu ketempat lain, terus langsung kesini karena inget udah janji mau gantiin Tante sama Om nemenin Guanlin.." Sahut Daniel, tentu saja dengan cengengesan khasnya.

 _Huu..pasti abis pacaran._ Bathin Guanlin, tentu saja, yang matanya hanya memandangi Jihoon, yang entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat..tidak bersemangat ?

"Oalah, harusnya tadi pulang dulu aja, enggak apa-apa kok.."

"Tenang aja Tan, kita bawa baju ganti kok.."

"Duh kalian ini, emang bener-bener anak-anak kesayangan Tante banget deh," Mamanya Guanlin tersenyum manis, mendekat ke arah Papanya Guanlin yang sedang membereskan baju kotor milik mereka yang akan dibawa pulang dulu, "Jihoon kenapa ? Kok diem aja daritadi ?"

Jihoon yang emang semenjak masuk belum ngomong apa-apa dan malah sibuk natapin lantai hanya berekspresi bingung ketika Daniel menyenggolnya. "Apa ?"

"Jihoon sakit ? Enggak enak badan ? Kok diem aja ?"

"Eh ? Oh enggak Tante, enggak apa-apa, hehehe, tadi—tadi cuma panas banget diluar, hehe, jadi mungkin dehidrasi sedikit..hehe.."

"Minum yang banyak ya kalo gitu, itu buah-buahan juga pada dimakanin aja, jangan malah jadi pada ikutan sakit lho karena nemenin Guanlin.."

"Iya..hehe..tenang aja Tante.."

"Yaudah, Tante sama Om pulang dulu ya, nanti abis magrib balik lagi kesini.."

"Kalo ada apa-apa langsung telpon kita ya Niel, Hoon.." Timpal Papanya Guanlin, "sama itu tuh Hoon, Guanlin makannya belum abis, suruh abisin ya, kali aja kalo yang minta kamu, baru mempan.."

Guanlin melempar pandangan kesal kearah Papanya yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, sementara Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan segera berjalan ke arah Guanlin.

"Kak lo beneran enggak apa-apa ?"

"Enggak kok, kenapa sih emang sama muka gue ?"

"Keliatan lemes," Jawab Guanlin cepat, "abis lo apain nih Bang ?" tanyanya kemudian sambil melirik galak kearah Daniel yang baru aja menutup pintu, setelah mengantarkan orang tua Guanlin sampe ke depan lift.

"Gue ngapain ?"

"Ini..Kak Jihoon mukanya _badmood_ gini, kan tadi perginya sama lo, kalian berantem ya ?"

Daniel mengamati raut wajah Jihoon yang emang sejak dimobil setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Samuel tadi berubah menjadi asem, entah kenapa, dia sudah mencoba bertanya puluhan kali tapi selalu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, Daniel bahkan menawarkan supaya Jihoon pulang saja dan beristirahat dirumah, tapi ide tersebut langsung ditolah mentah-mentah.

"Kok malah pada diem, ada yang disembunyiin dari gue nih pasti, iyakan ?

Celetuk Guanlin lagi, bergantian memandangi keduanya.

"Hee…enggak nyadar Lin, yang masih ngutang penjelasan ke kita, siapa ?" Balas Jihoon dalem dan kalem, yang bikin Guanlin langsung nunduk, merasa bersalah. Bikin Daniel yang tadi udah janjian sama Jihoon untuk sama-sama ngehargain Guanlin sampe dia merasa percaya untuk cerita ke mereka, merasa bingung juga.

"Kak..Bang..maaf…"

Jihoon yang baru sadar dengan kalimatnya tadi, langsung mengerjap kaget, ada begitu banyak pikiran yang seliweran di kepalanya sekarang, dan dia sama sekali enggak bermaksud untuk mojokkin Guanlin.

"Lin, gue—gue keceplosan, inget..kata-kata gue tadi subuh, kan ? Kita bakal dengerin semua setelah lo sehat, oke ? _No pressure_ , kok. Serius. Sekarang yang paling penting kondisi lo dulu, ya ? Lain-lainnya nanti aja, maafin pertanyaan gue yang tadi, ya ?"

"Tapi—tapi seenggaknya sekarang biarin gue minta maaf karena udah bikin kalian khawatir," Guanlin bahkan merasa lebih berani ketika ia meminta maaf kepada orang tuanya tadi, "..maaf karena bikin lo nangis Kak, dan maaf bikin lo panik Bang. Sama—makasih karena udah..disini, sama gue, padahal gue-nya ngeselin banget dua mingguan terakhir ini, iyakan ?"

Daniel tertawa kecil, membuat Guanlin dan Jihoon menatapnya heran tentu saja, "Lo bukan orang lain, Lin. Lo tuh adeknya gue sama Jihoon, kita sayang sama lo, oke ? Kaya kata Jihoon tadi, sekarang prioritasnya bikin lo sehat dulu, lainnya belakangan, dan—gue merasa harusnya gue enggak perlu bilangin ini ke lo, _but i feel like, i need to say this to you_ , apapun dan gimanapun, mulai hari ini, bilang ke kita ya Lin, kita akan bantu lo sebisanya, pasti."

"Bang Daniel bener, Lin. Apapun masalahnya, jangan pernah ragu buat minta tolong ke kita, ya ?" Jihoon menimpali sambil tersenyum tipis, "Nah..sekarang lanjut makannya, ya ? Gue suapin, oke.."

"Itu kayanya buburnya udah dingin deh Hoon, mau gue mintain yang lain ke suster, Lin ? Atau mau gue beliin makanan diluar ? Nanti gue selundupin kesini..hehehe.."

"Ih Bang, nanti Guanlinnya kenapa-napa kalo enggak ngikutin menu rumah sakit, gimana sih malah ngajarin yang enggak bener ?!" Jihoon berseru protektif, memukuli Daniel dengan sengaja.

"Yakk! Ih sakit, Hoon! Wei..yee, gue kan cuma mau liat Guanlin makan banyak, iya enggak Lin.."

Dan Guanlin hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan dua manusia itu, yang salah satunya merupakan kesayangannya apapun keadaannya, dan satunya lagi.…kesayangannya juga dengan arti yang lebih.

Tapi apalah dia dibanding Daniel. Daniel yang selalu membelanya, peduli padanya, melindunginya. Daniel yang keren, yang bertanggung jawab, yang dewasa. Daniel yang….bagaimanapun Guanlin berusaha tidak akan mampu menyamainya.

Guanlin harusnya sadar sejak awal. Bisa menjadi adek kedua orang itu sudah cukup, Tuhan sedang mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak boleh serakah, tidak boleh berharap untuk memiliki salah satunya apalagi jika harus menyakiti yang lainnya.

* * *

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Jihoon mengoleskan salep ke lebam-lebam kebiruan yang tersebar di tubuh Guanlin, sebisa mungkin Jihoon berusaha untuk tidak membuat Guanlin terbangun, karena meski anak itu meyakinkan ia dan Daniel bahwa sudah merasa lebih baik, tapi sorot matanya yang masih sayu, dan pergerakkannya yang masih lemah tentu tak dapat membohongi keduanya.

Kulih putih pucat Guanlin, membuat ruam memar itu semakin terlihat mencolok dan menyakitkan, Jihoon bahkan ingin meringis melihatnya meski bukan ia yang merasakannya. Atau… _well_ —ini memang menyakitkan untuknya.

Guanlin yang selalu Jihoon gandeng saat kecil supaya tidak terjatuh saat berjalan atau berlari, Guanlin yang selalu Jihoon larang makan eskrim saat dulu amandelnya belum dioperasi, Guanlin yang selalu Jihoon lindungi sebisanya bahkan ketika tubuh adeknya itu kemudian menyalip pertumbuhan tinggi badannya.

Dan..setelah semua itu, Jihoon seolah lupa bahwa sekuat apapun ia berusaha selalu ada disisi Guanlin, akan ada masanya adeknya ini jatuh cinta, seperti saat ini..yang sialnya, entah kenapa, membuat Guanlin sebegininya.

Bahkan meski belum dikenalkan, Jihoon rasanya sudah ingin mengutuk perempuan itu. Ingin memarahinya karena membuat Guanlin seperti ini. Ia menjaga Guanlin setulus mungkin, tapi malah ada orang diluar sana yang seenaknya seperti.

"Lagian apa bagusnya anak B-boy sih Lin," Jihoon ber-monolog, berbisik sepelan mungkin, mumpung Bang Daniel lagi nyari makan dikantin rumah sakit, "Lo..tuh ya, jangan sayang sama orang yang enggak bisa nerima lo apa adanya Lin, jangan berubah buat orang yang enggak bisa liat kelebihan yang lo punya.."

Jihoon menghela nafas yang seolah-olah mencekatnya sejak tadi ia mendengarkan pengakuan Samuel. "Siapa sih, Lin ? Kenapa enggak cerita ke gue ?"

"Takut gue nyinyirin ya anaknya ? Huu..sekarang malah rasanya mau gue labrak aja bocahnya karena bikin lo kaya gini.."

"Kelas berapa Lin ? Kata Samuel, anaknya satu sekolah sama kita, dan gue mikirin itu sampe sakit kepala rasanya.." Jihoon tertawa kecil, sedikit hampa, matanya menatap was-was ke arah Guanlin, takut tiba-tiba terbangun. Jihoon kenal semua cewek yang bisa dibilang dekat sama Guanlin karena emang enggak banyak, cuma ada Daehwi yang Jihoon yakin enggak mungkin banget, Hyungseob si sekertaris OSIS sekaligus hts-annya Woojin yang Jihoon yakin bukan, sama Kak Youngmin mantan manager team Basket yang setaunya baru aja jadian sama Donghyun beberapa minggu lalu.

Selain dari nama-nama itu semua, setahu Jihoon, Guanlin ya cuma gitu-gitu doang, sama temen cewek sekelasnya atau temen OSISnya, jarang ngobrol kalo emang enggak ada perlu, orang anaknya aja selalu ngintilin Jihoon atau Daniel kemana-mana, kan.

"Dia cantik ya, Lin ? Tinggi ? Pasti yang tipe feminim-feminim gitu, ya ?"

"Lo enggak pernah sadar kan kalo banyak yang suka sama lo, Lin.." Jihoon tersenyum kali ini, "waktu pertama kali lo masuk SMA, langsung banyak yang nanya id line lo-lah, no hape lo-lah, macem-macem, yang tentu aja, enggak ada yang gue gubris..hehe.."

"Iya..gue sadar, gue se-protektif itu sama lo, Lin. Itu semua karena gue—gue sesayang ini sama lo, Lin.." Jihoon menarik selimut Guanlin, merapikannya agar menutupi sebatas dada Guanlin, "..pasti lo enggak inget, tapi dulu waktu kecil, kita pernah main rumah-rumahan dan lo marah karena selalu jadi anaknya gue sama Bang Daniel, terus biar lo enggak ngambek, gue bilang kalo udah gede nanti, gue maunya sama lo aja, terus lo seneng banget Lin, sampe meluk-meluk gue, padahal dulu mau meluk lo tuh susah setengah mati lebih dari sekarang.."

Jihoon menerawang sedikit, mengingat memori masa kecil mereka. "..dan—gue masih inget itu sampe sekarang, gue maunya sama lo aja—gimana ini Lin ? Gue—telat, ya ?"

"Yaa—salah gue sih, ya ? Kaya kata lo, kan ? Gue mah cocoknya jadi nyokap kedua lo aja, iya enggak ? Super cerewet dan marahin lo terus, ya ? Hehehe.."

Pelan, dan penuh kelembutan, Jihoon menautkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari milik Guanlin, membuat pemiliknya itu sempat bergerak sedikit, tapi segera nyenyak kembali ketika tangan Jihoon yang lain membuat usapan-usapan menenangkan di lengan Guanlin.

"Mungkin emang takdir gue cuma jadi Kakak lo aja, ya Lin ? Hehe, tapi—apapun dan gimanapun, selama lo baik-baik aja, selama lo bahagia, gue juga akan ngerasa sama, jadi tolong jangan kaya gini lagi, _please_ ?"

Semuanya keluar sudah. Semua yang selalu diam-diam Jihoon rasakan tanpa berani mengakuinya. Semua yang selama ini Jihoon kamuflasekan sebagai rasa sayang dari Kakak kepada Adeknya. Semua yang mengendap di hati terdalam Jihoon, yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus menamainya dengan apa, yang dulu ia pikir tak mungkin bernama cinta, yang saat ini menunjukkan wujudnya ketika kehilangan menyapanya di depan mata.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata dan telinga milik Daniel yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan dan mendengarkan semuanya.

Setidaknya Daniel jadi tahu, Jihoon baik-baik saja meski hatinya sedang tak baik, setidaknya ia tahu, apa yang membuat sahabat sehidup matinya itu murung tak tentu arah sejak tadi. Daniel ingin memeluk punggung itu, ingin menghiburnya, tapi ia yakin, Jihoon punya alasan yang jelas untuk merahasiakan ini, bahkan darinya.

Ahh, adik-adiknya sudah pada dewasa ternyata, sudah pada mengenal cinta.

* * *

Setelah nyaris empat hari dirawat, akhirnya Guanlin boleh pulang, itu juga karena anaknya berisik banget minta sana-sini buat pulang ke rumah, itupun baru dikabulin setelah Mamanya dan Jihoon maksa Guanlin untuk janji ini-itu, mulai dari enggak boleh ngebantah kalo disuruh makan sampe enggak boleh kemana-mana sendiri dulu.

Papanya sama Daniel sih cuma ketawa ngakak aja pas liat dia digituin, sama sekali enggak ada empatinya kalo kata gerutuannya Guanlin.

"Pake kursi roda aja sih jalan ke mobilnya, jangan maksain jalan-jalan dulu gitu!"

"Ih enggak mau, kaya sakit parah banget pake kursi roda tuh Kak," Sahut Guanlin memelas, "lagian kan bengkak di kaki guenya udah kempes, gue juga bukan patah kaki yang gimana-gimana.."

Pletak. Jitakan kecil mendarat sempurna di kepalanya. "Jangan asal kalo ngomong, Lin. Udah sini lo gue bantu jalan, keburu sore lo berdua debat mulu, sakit kepala lama-lama gue.."

Daniel udah ambil alih keadaan, Jihoon sama Guanlin cuma bisa diem, dan patuh. Hari ini emang Guanlin maunya pulang sama Daniel sama Jihoon aja, dia enggak mau jatah cuti orang tuanya habis gara-gara dia, nanti kan jadi enggak bisa liburan akhir tahun bareng-bareng kaya biasanya.

"Bang Daniel jangan marah dong, Kak Jihoonnya kan yang—"

"Jihoon cuma khawatir sama lo, Lin. Tolong ngerti.."

Guanlin diem lagi denger sahutan Daniel barusan. Bego banget sih Lin, udah jelas Jihoon punya Daniel, ya pasti bakal dibelain lah. Mereka berdua bisik-bisik, karena posisinya sekarang Daniel lagi nopang badannya Guanlin. Jihoon sendiri udah jalan duluan, ngurusin administrasi. Sebenernya Guanlin sih merasa dia udah mampu jalan sendiri, tapi apalah daya kalo udah diginiin kan.

Melihat Guanlin yang jadi diem, Daniel jadi enggak enak hati, masalahnya walaupun muka Guanlin lempeng dua-puluh-empat-jam-seminggu, Daniel tau persis, mana lempeng yang ngambek, mana lempeng yang marah dan mana lempeng yang ngerasa bersalah kaya sekarang.

"Lin..sorii—jangan diambil hati dong kata-kata gue barusan.."

"Enggak kok, guenya emang bandel Bang.."

"Emang, tapi Jihoon juga lebay, iyakan ?"

"Yeeuuu.."

"Haha…lo enggak bisa nyalahin Jihoon setelah ini, kalo dia jadi lebih protektif, lo yang bikin dia kaya gini.."

"Iya gue tau.."

"Dia cuma enggak mau lo kenapa-napa lagi, Lin. Ngertiin dia, ya ? Maksudnya pasti baik kok, jangan jadi berantem dan malah nyakitin dia, oke ?"

 _Yang ada juga gue yang bilang gitu Bang. Jangan sakitin Kak Jihoon. Tolong dijaga baik-baik._

"Tapi—Bang, lo enggak apa-apa ?"

"Hah, apa ?"

Daniel merogoh kunci mobil disaku celananya, memencet tombol otomatisnya, dan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang.

Guanlin yang berdiri diam selama menunggu Daniel melakukan semua itu, menatap ragu, takut mengutarakan pertanyaan yang ada di ujung lidahnya.

"Umm—kalo Kak Jihoon merhatiin gue, lo—lo enggak cemburu, Bang ?"

Daniel menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya seolah hal yang lucu karena langsung tertawa, "Hahaha..kok lo kocak Lin nanyanya ?"

"Ih serius Bang.."

"Yaa..kalo terus Jihoon jadi ngelupain gue, cemburulah.." jawab Daniel masih aja ketawa-ketawa sendiri, "..haha..enggak deng, canda, gue mah bisa nyari perhatian di tempat lain kali, Lin. Sekarang mah yang penting lo.."

"Ih jangan gitu.."

"Apa ?"

"Jangan cari perhatian di tempat lain.."

Kalimat yang sependengaran Daniel itu terasa polos itu membuatnya tertawa lagi, ia mendekati Guanlin, mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang, sebelum menariknya pelan, membantunya untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hai!**

 **Tuh tuh, Jihoonnya ternyata juga sayang sama si adek kesayangan sejuta umat hehehehe**

 **Ada yang udah liat gif Jihoon nungguin sama megangin Guanlin lompat di stage, nggak ? Itu imut banget! Huhu, kata siapa sih Jihoon enggak sepeduli Guanlin ke Jihoon, kata siapa ?! Hahaha**

 **Terimakasih ya buat review(s)nyaaaa huuu sayang banget sama kalian yang nyempetin baca dan review cerita ini, di doain semoga bisa ketemu biasnya siapapun itu deh, amiiin! Hehehe**

 **Semoga beneran belum bosen sama cerita ini yaa, ditungguin banget review-reviewnya lagi, hehe, ditungguin juga kritik dan saran kalo ada yang punya, pasti dibaca dan diterima kok xoxo see yaa when I see yaa, semoga minggu depan kerjaanku enggak hectic banget jadi bisa cepet up chapt selanjutnya, wkwk, semangat hari senin gaeees!**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Bang Daniel mana ?"

Guanlin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa sadar ketika hanya Jihoon yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kakaknya itu masih memakai rok abu-abunya, meski kemeja putihnya sudah berganti dengan kaos bergambar anak ayam yang dibalut cardigan pink —sekedar info saja, itu semua hadiah dari Guanlin.

"Ih, yang dateng siapa yang ditanyain siapa.." Jihoon merengut kecil sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar Guanlin, "dia cuma ngedrop gue tadi, terus langsung pergi, katanya nanti kalo enggak kemaleman bakal nyusul kesini juga.."

"Kok lo enggak pergi sama dia, Kak ?" Guanlin menggeser badannya sedikit, memberi ruang pada Jihoon untuk juga duduk di kasurnya, melempar komik yang tadi dibacanya asal, tidak peduli pada kilat kesal di mata Jihoon.

"Terus nanti yang maksa lo makan sama minum obat siapa ?!" Jihoon memutar matanya dengan sengaja, "Bibi mah pasti nurut-nurut aja kalo lo nolak, tadi aja dia bilang lo cuma mau makan apel, itupun enggak abis.."

"Bibi ngaduan nih, enggak seru.."

"Kalo lo sakit lagi tuh yang baru seru, iya ?!" Cibir JIhoon, masih galak. "Apasih susahnya nurut, Lin ? Mau nunggu Tante pulang dulu nanti malem baru mau minum obat ?! Antibiotik tuh harus habis dan diminum tepat waktu, ngerti ?! Imun lo tuh belum sembuh bener, jangan seenaknya sendiri!"

Guanlin tertawa kecil, menatap Jihoon lekat, yang tentu saja jadi salah tingkah karena marahnya malah dibalas dengan seperti ini. "Kak.."

"Apa ?!"

"Gue..ternyata sekangen ini denger omelan lo, hehehe.." Kekehan Guanlin memenuhi sudut kamarnya, yang membuat Jihoon rasanya ingin menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulannya seperti biasa.

Tapi tentu saja karena Jihoon anak baik dan enggak mau nyakitin tubuh Guanlin —untuk saat ini, jadilah dia cuma mejet ujung hidung Guanlin, seenaknya, "Jangan ngalus, gue tetep akan maksa lo makan!"

"Kak..ish, sakit!" Misuh Guanlin sambil megangin hidungnya yang pejetannya baru aja dilepas, "Lagian ngapain gue ngalusin lo, kurang kerjaan amat, gue kangen beneran kok, lo tuh Kak galaknya lebih-lebih dari Mama, hehe, Mama sih juga mana bisa sih galakkin gue.."

Gantian Jihoon yang tertawa kali ini, tertawa untuk nutupin nyut-nyutan hatinya, Guanlin bener Hoon, ngapain dia ngalus sama Kakaknya. Anak ini udah punya gebetan yang dia perjuangin mati-matian, jangan lupa. Rapal Jihoon dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Dasar manja.." goda Jihoon, "Udah ah, gue mau ngambilin makanan dulu buat lo.."

"Gue mau ngabisin makanan dan minum obat tanpa ribet-ribet tapi ada syaratnya ya Kak.."

Jihoon mengernyit, mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya yang tadi sudah sempat beranjak dari ranjang Guanlin, "Firasat gue enggak bagus, syarat lo pasti aneh nih."

"Jahat!"

"Bodo!" Jihoon tertawa lagi, rasanya udah lama ia tak melihat Guanlin versi manja-manja sesuai umur gini, "Udah apaan, cepet bilang.."

"Bantuin gue bujuk Mama buat ijinin gue sekol—Ih Kak dengerin dulu!" Guanlin bergerak cepat menutup mulut JIhoon dengan tangannya ketika Jihoon sudah terlihat akan memotong dan merespon dengan penolakan akan permintaan Guanlin. "Gue bosen tau dirumah sendiri kaya gini, gue udah ngerjain PR yang dianter Daehwi kemaren, udah main PS sampe bete, udah nontonin Youtube sampe capek, udah bacain komik sampe capek juga. Seriusan, yang kali ini gue janji bakal nurut seribu persen sama lo, yang penting gue enggak dikurung disini, yayayaya ? Pleaseeee ?"

Jihoon menarik tangan Guanlin menjauh dari bibirnya, menghela nafasnya, enggak mau ngeliat puppy eyes-nya Guanlin yang super jarang muncul tapi begitu muncul, luluh lantaklah semua kegalakkan yang ada di diri Jihoon.

"Oke—jangan seneng dulu! Gue juga punya syarat.."

"Kok gitu ?!" Guanlin gagal selebrasi, bikin Jihoon mau nguyel-nguyel adeknya ini aja, tumben banget seimut ini.

"Yaiyalah, kalo cuma masalah ngabisin makanan atau minum obat, itu emang udah keharusan lo, dan kalopun lo enggak mau, pasti bakal gue paksa. Tapi gue butuh jaminan yang lain, mau dibantuin enggak nih.."

"Apaan emang ?"

"Selain pas pelajaran, gue bakal nempelin lo terus, lo enggak boleh kemana-mana atau ngapa-ngapain tanpa gue di sekolah, ngerti ?"

"Kak Jihoon mau ngikut juga kalo gue ke toilet ya, dasar mesum ih.."

"GUANLIN! IHHH!"

Jihoon lagi-lagi mencet hidungnya Guanlin, lebih keras dan lebih lama kali ini, bodo amat. Dan sebelum ada pembalasan apa-apa, ia segera berlari keluar kamar Guanlin sambil tertawa.

Jihoon tau pasti syaratnya akan disetujui dengan Guanlin. Dia tau banget segimananya Guanlin mau balik ke sekolah, pasti kangen sama si-cewek-tanpa-nama pujaan hatinya itu, kan ? Tapi kali ini aja, mumpung Guanlinnya masih kaya gini, Jihoon mau egois dulu, mau ngabisin banyak waktu sama Guanlin dulu.

Kalo nanti Guanlin udah jadian kan, Jihoon bisa apa lagi kalo enggak kepaksa ikhlas.

* * *

Daniel cuma bisa ketawa sambil nepukkin punggung Guanlin yang mukanya udah semerah kulit udang rebus, antara ngasih support atau lagi ngegodain juga udah enggak ada bedanya, bikin Guanlin mulai menyesali keputusannya buat nerima syarat Jihoon.

Ya gimana enggak, Jihoon sekarang lagi ngasih tau Daehwi semua hal yang harus dilakuin ke Guanlin, mulai dari jangan ngebiarin Guanlin banyak jalan-jalan di kelas, nahan Guanlin jangan sampe keluar duluan pas istirahat, langsung line Jihoon —atau Daniel, kalo ada apa-apa. Guanlin berasa kaya anak TK yang baru pertama kali sekolah. Kan malu sama enggak enak juga sama Daehwinya. Untung aja ini masih sepi banget dan anak-anak kelas Guanlin emang bukan yang tipe suka dateng pagi.

"….atau, gimana kalo lo tukeran tempat duduk aja sa—"

"Kayanya itu enggak perlu deh, Hoon." Sela Daniel, setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya, dan mulai kasian juga sama Guanlin, segininya amat.

"Tapi Bang—"

"Hoon.."

Jihoon menatap Daniel, yang bahkan tanpa berkata, cukup mengingatkan Jihoon bahwa ini cukup, yang membuatnya mau tak mau menyetujui. Membuat Guanlin yang tak sengaja melihanya, mencoba mengabaikan bagaimana keduanya saling membaca satu sama lain itu tanpa cela, bahkan setelah dari dulu berulang kali ia selalu menyaksikannya.

"Yaudahlah, bentar lagi pasti rame, enggak enak juga kalo kita disini Hoon, kali aja temen-temennya Guanlin mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama dia kan, cabut yuk ah.."

"Ih Bang nanti aja, pas udah bel.."

"Guanlin enggak akan kabur kemana-mana Hoon, ya enggak Lin ?" Daniel menoleh ke arah Guanlin yang langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Iya Bang, Kak. Tenang-tenang.."

Jihoon masih tampak meragu, dan Daniel tau itu, jadi dia merangkulkan tangannya, menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya dengan mudah dan segera menariknya berjalan keluar kelas. "Udah ayo ah, kita ke kelas dulu ya Lin. Hwi, makasih lho, maaf ngerepotin.."

Daehwi tertawa menyaksikkannya, sementara Guanlin cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. Berusaha tegar dong, kan mau jadi laki-laki dewasa.

"Mereka cocok ya Hwi.."

Daehwi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Guanlin yang matanya masih saja melihat Daniel dan Jihoon dari jendela kelas mereka.

"Iya, kaya Suami yang nenangin Istrinya yang lagi ngekhawatirin anaknya yang bandel. Domestik banget.."

Guanlin lupa kalo Daehwi shippernya Daniel-Jihoon. Tapi siapa juga yang enggak nge-ship mereka sih di sekolah ini, kalo Guanlin enggak keburu sayang yang kaya gini juga dia mah seneng-seneng aja dua orang faforitnya itu jadian.

"Kenapa lo bengong ? Pusing ?"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Kak Jihoon deh.."

"Hahahaha..kan gue mengemban tugas negara nih, Lin. Seneng dong lo harusnya punya Kakak sama Abang yang segitu perhatiannya sama lo," Daehwi tersenyum kecil, "Baejin cerita, waktu kejadian di hall basket itu, pertama kalinya dia liat Bang Daniel sepanik itu, Kak Jihoon apalagi, dia kacau banget tau. Pas lo di rumah sakit juga mereka berdua keliatan banget kurang tidurnya, lo beruntung Lin, jangan disia-siain lagi.."

Guanlin menghela nafasnya, membenarkan setiap kalimat yang Daehwi ucapkan. Dia berutang terlalu banyak maaf dan terimakasih karena tindakan bodohnya.

Tapi jatuh cinta mana yang tidak membuat seseorang jadi begitu bodoh, iyakan ?

* * *

"Bang Daniel telponan sama siapa sih, Kak ? Senyum-senyum sendiri gitu ?" Guanlin memandangi Daniel yang menjauh dari meja mereka di kantin untuk mengangkat telpon yang masuk ke hp-nya, tumben banget.

"Kepo amat Lin.." Goda Jihoon, "Udah ini dimakan dulu elah, itu sayurannya jangan disingkirin semua gitu dong.."

Tangan Jihoon segera bergerak, memotong kecil-kecil wortel yang ada di kotak makan Guanlin, mencampurkannya dengan nasi. Guanlin sendiri cuma bisa pasrah aja, mau malu diliatin orang lain juga enggak ada gunanya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Guanlin cuma suka enggak enak sendiri aja sama Daniel, karena selain dipaksa Jihoon untuk jadi supir pribadi Guanlin, Jihoon juga enggak main-main sama syaratnya waktu itu, dia beneran nempel kemanapun sama Guanlin, atau lebih tepatnya maksa Guanlin untuk selalu ngikut dia kemanapun.

Nanti kalo Daniel beneran nyari perhatian ke tempat lain, gimana ? Guanlin harus belain siapa kalo gitu.

"Jangan ngelamun, ini..aaa.."

"Gue bisa makan sendiri kali Kak.." Ujar Guanlin mengambil alih sendok yang ada di genggaman Jihoon, "Lo enggak bosen sama gue terus, Kak ? Enggak mau jalan sama Bang Daniel ?"

"Dia punya acara sendiri nanti. Lagian gue kan udah bilang mau nempelin lo terus kemana-mana.."

"Segitu enggak percayanya sama gue, ya ?"

"Iya.." Jihon tersenyum kecil, kalem. "Jahat, ya ? Tapi gimana dong, lo yang bikin gue kaya gini.."

Guanlin mengangguk pasrah, "Iya-iya gue sadar, salah gue, tapi gue bakal buktiin gue bisa dipercaya lagi kok.."

Jihoon masih tetap hanya tersenyum, mengacak rambut Guanlin penuh sayang, mumpung adeknya ini duduk kan, jadi kepalanya mudah dijangkau enggak kaya biasa.

"Ish berantakkan, Kak!"

"Hahahaha..sejak kapan lo peduli sih masalah beginian.."

"Pedulilah, gue kan udah gede!"

"Kalo udah gede dimakan sayurnya!"

"Eits, lo berdua baru gue tinggal bentar aja udah ribut.." Daniel menampilkan senyum khasnya, duduk di depan keduanya, sambil nyomotin daging ayam punya Guanlin yang udah Jihoon suwir-suwirin tadi.

"Bang Ih! Itu punya Guanlin!" Jihoon dengan ganasnya geplakin tangan jahil Daniel.

Danielnya sih cuma cengengesan aja, "Dimarahin iya, dibelain juga iya, secinta itu ya Hoon ?"

Guanlin nyaris aja keselek denger pertanyaan Daniel, buru-buru dia ngelirik ke arah Jihoon yang tangannya sekarang seolah melayang di udara, nge- _freeze_.

Jihoon menatap Daniel dengan galaknya, mencoba mencari arti dari pertanyaan barusan, terlihatkah perasaannya ?

"Iya gue cinta banget sama Guanlin, kenapa ?" Jihoon mencoba berani, "Kan gue pengganti Nyokapnya kalo diluar rumah, iyakan Lin ?" Jihoon bergelayut di lengan Guanlin kali ini.

Jihoon tertawa kecil, menutupi gugupnya, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik tubuh Guanlin. Daniel tertawa juga, jauh lebih kencang, puas melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah. Sementara Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali mengaduk makanan di hadapannya, nafsunya tambah menguap entah kemana.

* * *

"Gue mau ngomong, punya waktu Bang ?"

Daniel menoleh ke arah masuk ruang ganti pemain Basket, yang lain udah selesai ganti baju, udah pada keluar, cuma tinggal dia sendirian disini, masih sibuk ngiket tali sepatu.

"Kenapa Hoon ? Sini..sini duduk.." Daniel menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "Guanlin mana ?"

"Nunggu di luar, lagi ngobrol sama yang lain.." Jihoon nurut untuk duduk di samping Daniel, tapi alih-alih menatap lawan bicaranya itu dia malah sibuk ngeliatin jarinya yang lagi dia remes-remes sendiri.

"Lama-lama, jari-jari lo bisa tambah buncel aja kalo setiap lo bingung, di gitu-gituin mulu.."

"Bang Daniel Ih!"

"Haha..kenapa sih ? Mau ngomong apa sama gue ?"

"Itu—yang kemarin.."

"Kemarin ?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil, "Kemarin—yang dikantin—yang lo bilang, gue—cinta—"

"Guanlin ?"

Daniel melanjutkan kalimat Jihoon dengan sempurna, membuat sahabatnya itu hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tau ya ?"

Daniel ikut tertawa kali ini, "Gue denger pengakuan lo di rumah sakit pas Guanlin tidur.."

Jihoon melirik ke arah Daniel untuk pertama kalinya, "Pantes.."

"Apa ?"

"Lo kan enggak sepekaan itu Bang orangnya, makanya gue kaget.."

"Sialan.."

"Hahahaha.."

"Terus apalagi, Hoon ? Bohong banget kalo lo cuma mau bahas ini doang.."

"Gue mau minta sesuatu.."

"Apa ?"

"Jangan godain gue, gue—enggak mau Guanlin tau.."

"Kasih gue satu alasan yang valid."

"Lo lupa awal semua ini, Bang ? Yang bikin Guanlin kaya gini ? _He likes someone else, not me.._ "

"Belum ngapa-ngapain kok udah nyerah ?" Daniel menarik Jihoon dalam pelukannya, "Sahabat gue patah hati nih gara-gara brondong..sini..dipeluk dulu sama Abangnya.."

"Apaan sih, ih..Bang..bau.." Jihoon berusaha melepas lengan Daniel yang seenaknya melingkar di pundaknya.

"Enak aja! Lo enggak tau aja ada berapa cewek yang pengen ngelapin keringet gue.."

"Bukan gue tapi!"

"Yayaya, maunya ngelapin Guanlin aja ya ?"

"Bang ih! Lepas!"

"Hahaha.." Daniel tertawa seenaknya, nyaring di telinga Jihoon yang masih terkunci dalam pelukannya, "Oke..oke gue enggak akan godain lo, tapi..biar gue ngasih tau satu hal ini ke lo.." Daniel menurunkan wajahnya, mendekat ke arah telinga Jihoon, kemudian berbisik "Cinta itu enggak bisa cuma diliat pake mata atau di denger pake telinga, semuanya harus diliat pake hati Hoon.."

.

.

"Lin, enggak jadi nyusulin Kak Jihoon sama Bang Daniel ?"

Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum tipis ke arah Daewhi dan Baejin yang masih duduk di pinggiran lapangan.

"Mereka masih ngobrol di dalem, nanti kalo ditanya, bilang aja gue nunggu di parkiran ya..duluan.."

Tanpa membiarkan Daehwi untuk bertanya lagi, atau Baejin untuk merespon, Guanlin segera melangkah cepat dengan kaki jenjangnya.

Hatinya berdenyut tak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan Daniel dan Jihoon sedekat dan seintim itu, bayangan bagaimana Daniel merendahkan wajahnya ke arah Jihoon seolah akan berciuman berputar tanpa henti, menyesakki setiap sudut perasaan yang Guanlin miliki.

* * *

"Kak.."

"Hmm.."

"Kak..ih, liat sini.."

Jihoon memutar matanya, melirik ke arah Guanlin yang lagi metik-metikkin senar gitar secara asal di gazebo rumahnya, bibirnya udah maju dan muka bayinya udah muncul, jadilah Jihoon naro novel yang lagi dibacanya, dan fokus ngadep ke Guanlin.

"Apa ?"

"Lo lagi suka lagu apa, Kak ?"

"Kenapa nih ? Lo mau nyanyi buat gue ?"

Guanlin melengos, "Jawab aja apa susahnya sih ?"

"Enggak maulah kalo enggak ada alesannya.."

"Huu.." Guanlin meletakkan gitarnya, memindahkan posisi tubuhnya, ikutan bersandar ke pinggiran disebelah Jihoon, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, meletakkan kepalanya begitu aja ke pundak Jihoon.

"Lo kenapa ? Pusing lagi ? Sini gue—"

"Gue baik-baik aja Kak.." Sahut Guanlin, ada tawa diujung kalimatnya. "Gue mau jujur sama lo, kayanya keburu basi kalo di entar-entarin.."

"Jujur apa ?"

"Gue—gue lagi sayang sama seseorang.."

Guanlin yang ngomong tapi Jihoon yang merasa ada sekat di tenggorokkanya. Untung aja Guanlin

dan Jihoon enggak berhadap-hadapan. Karena saat ini, tanpa keduanya sadari, ada ribuan arti dari pancaran mata keduanya.

"Oh ya, siapa Lin ?"

"Enggak penting siapanya Kak.." Guanlin menarik tangan Jihoon dan menyatukkannya dengan tangannya, entah untuk apa. "Dia—udah jadian, hehe, gue bego ya Kak ? Suka sama yang udah jadi punya orang lain.."

Bohong kalo Jihoon bilang dia enggak bingung harus seneng atau ikutan sedih denger kalimat Guanlin barusan. Jadilah dia ngusapin ujung jempolnya ke punggung tangan Guanlin yang masih menggenggamnya. "Sini bilang ke gue siapa yang matahin hati lo.."

"Gue yang salah karena suka sama dia, Kak. Dia baik kok, baik banget kalo sama gue, lo tenang aja, dia enggak pernah nyakitin gue, sama sekali enggak pernah.."

"Ya terus ini kalo enggak nyakitin namanya apa ?"

"Enggak tau ? Hehe..gue—gue enggak peduli Kak, yang gue peduliin cuma yang penting dia bahagia, cukup.."

Jihoon menghela nafas yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berat. "Lo sakit kemarin juga gara-gara dia ?" tanyanya, berpura-pura bodoh.

"Hehehe…kalo gue jawab iya, jangan emosi ya Kak…serius, ini mau gue sendiri kok, bukan salah dia. Dia—dia cuma pernah bilang dia suka anak B-boy, hehe, terus—setiap gue liat dia nontonin anak B-boy, dia keliatan bahagia gitu, Kak. Gue jadi pengen aja nyoba. Tapi ya gitu, hehe, gue kayanya terlalu semangat sampe enggak sadar udah ngeforsir badan gue segitunya.."

Ada pedih yang menggores begitu saja rasanya di hati Jihoon, mendengar bagaimana Guanlin sebegitu membela orang yang disayanginya ini, setakut itu Jihoon akan turut campur untuk membelanya.

"Terus gue bolehnya apa kalo enggak emosi, dia bahkan enggak peduli waktu lo sakit kemarin, kan ? Jangan sayang sama orang yang enggak sadar sama perjuangan lo Lin, nanti jadi capek sendiri kaya gini.." Jihoon menepuk pipi Guanlin lembut dengan tangannya yang lain.

Anggap saja dia juga sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri barusan. Tapi _well_ , ini tentang Guanlin, Guanlin yang tidak pernah mengadukan apapun padanya sepanjang persahabatan mereka dan kini sekalinya mengadu, malah tentang cinta satu sisinya. Jihoon hanya ingin ada untuk Guanlin, hanya tidak ingin egois.

"Iya, gue tau. Makanya gue mau berhenti, Kak." Guanlin tertawa kecil. "Tapi sebelum gue total berhenti, dan lupain perasaan gue, gue mau ngasih satu hal spesial ke dia, sesuatu yang bener-bener gue bisa tanpa perlu jadi orang lain.."

"Apa ?"

"Karena gue udah enggak mungkin B-boy ke dia di pensi minggu depan, gue mau akustikkan buat dia Kak.."

"Sejak kapan lo seromantis ini ?"

"Sejak sayang sama dia..hehehe.."

Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya, —maunya sih nangis, tapi yang ada nanti Guanlin jadi tau dong. "Mau minta bantuan gue apa ?"

"Mau minta lo pilih lagunya Kak.."

"Kenapa gue ?"

"Karena lo….sama-sama cewek kaya dia Kak, hehe, gue percaya selera lo Kak."

"Oke."

"Oke ?"

"Iya, gue bantuin."

"Enggak pake syarat apa-apa ?"

"Gue cuma mau ini setelah ini lo bahagia.."

"Iya Kak, pasti. Selama lo selalu disini bantuin gue kaya gini, ada buat gue, gue pasti bahagia. Tenang aja.."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya, memandang ke kejauhan, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan bulir air yang telah memenuhi matanya.

Guanlin terus saja menggenggam tangan Jihoon, inginnya bisa begini terus, tapi apadaya, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis bercampur perih, seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hi! It's been such a busy week, jadi baru bisa up chapt 5 sekarang.**

 **Kayanya, chapt depan bakal jadi last chapt nya cerita ini, hehe. Ini aja konfliknya udah muter-muter mulu, haha, so choose it, mau yang happy atau sad ending nih ?**

 **Teruuus, aku kepikiran mau bikin one-shoot Guanlin-centric untuk hadiah ulang taun si adek hehe, ada request ? atau ide ? Share it with me yukk!**

 **Terimakasih untuk review(s) di chpt sebelumnya gaesss xoxo, ditungguin lagi review(s) nya untuk chpt yang ini hehe**

 **Happy Sat-Night!**!


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Lin, gue ada tambahan kls buat Olimp, nanti pulang duluan aja ya^^  
_ _Dimakan pastanya! Abis rapat osis jgn ngeluyur!  
_ _-Jihoon_

Guanlin memandangi memo kecil dengan tulisan tangan rapi yang begitu ia kenali, matanya beralih ke _paper bag_ yang barusan juga di serahkan kepadanya, melirik isinya sekilas.

"Jihoon juga pesen lo balik bareng gue nanti.."

Guanlin menoleh ke arah Woojin, mendecak kecil, "Ih gue enggak mau gangguin lo sama Kak Hyungseob.."

"Yee, gue juga enggak mau di gangguin, tapi gue lebih enggak mau dimarahin sama si Nyai satu itu.." Woojin mendengus kecil di ujung kalimatnya, "Udah ayo ah ke ruang Osis, biar cepet selese, cepet balik juga.."

Woojin menggeret lengan Guanlin untuk berjalan bersamanya ke arah ujung lain koridor kelas Guanlin, karena Guanlin malah sibuk ngelamun.

Guanlin ngerasa banget kalo akhir-akhir ini Jihoon sedikit jaga jarak sama dia, enggak se-ekstrim jaga jaraknya Guanlin beberapa minggu lalu, tapi tetep dong Guanlin ngerasa. Orang yang semingguan kemarin nempel banget sama dia, minggu ini malah udah kedua kalinya biarin Guanlin pulang sendiri. Jihoon juga jadi jarang banget muncul tiba-tiba di rumahnya Guanlin, dan lebih sering ngingetin Guanlin ini itu lewat chat daripada ngomong langsung.

Lain Jihoon, lain juga Daniel yang suka ilang-ilangan entah kemana akhir-akhir ini. Guanlin jadi ngerasa Kakak sama Abangnya lagi bales dendam sama kelakuannya dia, atau…lagi berantem ? Gara-gara dia ? Guanlin sih cuma bisa berharap opsi pertama aja yang terjadi.

Sumpah, dia enggak paham harus gimana kalo ternyata beneran gara-gara dia, dua kesayangannya itu jadi jauh gini.

"Lin ?! Woi !?"

Teriakkan keras tepat di gendang telinganya cukup bikin Guanlin berjengit, dan menatap galak ke arah Woojin.

"Apaan sih Mas ?! Sakit ih!" Gerutunya sambil ngusepin telinga kirinya itu.

"Abisan elo diajak ngomong malah ngelamun.." sahut Woojin enteng, "Lo kenapa ?"

Guanlin menggeleng, tersenyum tipis, "Enggak kok, hehe, ayo ah.."

Woojin menatap adek kelasnya itu sangsi, tapi memutuskan untuk enggak nanya lebih jauh, Guanlin cukup deket sama dia, dan Woojin cukup tahu Guanlin orang yang kaya apa, jadi dia cuma ngangguk, balesin senyuman Guanlin sama senyum-munculin-gingsulnya yang khas, dan keduanya lanjut jalan ke ruang osis.

.

.

"Lin.."

Woojin baru aja nganterin Hyungseob duluan karena rumahnya emang beda komplek sama dia dan Guanlin, sepanjang jalan, Woojin pikir Guanlin bakal sengeselin dan ngegodain dia kaya biasanya, tapi ini anaknya malah diem aja. Kan Woojin enggak mau di salah-salahin sama Jihoon kalo Guanlin kenapa-kenapa.

"Hmm ?"

"Sumpah, lo kenapa sih ? Gue mesti balikkin lo ke Jihoon dalem keadaan utuh nih.."

"Lo pikir gue barang ?" Guanlin melirik ganas, "Lagian gue baik-baik aja, kenapa sih ? Nanya itu mulu daritadi, kok lama-lama lo sama aja kaya Kak Jihoon sama Bang Daniel, Mas ?"

"Tuh—tuh, lo manggil gue Mas tanpa sadar lagi! Pasti lo kenapa-kenapa nih ?"

Guanlin melengos malas kali ini, "Lo mah, gue panggil nama marah, gue panggil Mas pasti heran. Mau lo apa dah ?"

Woojin ketawa kali ini, "Cerita aja sih Lin, udah lama juga kan lo enggak cerita apa-apa sama gue.." Woojin tersenyum kecil ke arah Guanlin yang milih natap jalanan dari sisi jendela.

"Enggak apa-apa, serius.." Guanlin berusaha untuk terdengar meyakinkan. " _By the way_ Jin, lo kenapa masih hts-an aja sih sama Kak Hyungseob ? Enggak capek ?"

"Si bangke malah balik nanya.." Woojin gantian ngasih tatapan galak kali ini. "Lo mah sibuk ngurusin gebetan lo itu sih, ketinggalan berita kan jadinya.."

"Apaan sih ? Berita apaan ?" Untuk pertama kalinya Guanlin nengok ke arah Woojin, "Lo udah jadian ?!"

Woojin menggeleng, "Gue ditolak, hahaha.."

"Serius ?! Bercanda ya lo ?! Wei! Kok malah ngakak sih ?!"

Guanlin agak serem ngeliat Woojin yang emang malah ketawa kenceng banget, sampe kalah suara penyiar radio yang daritadi muter dimobilnya Woojin.

"Iya serius, gue nembaknya minggu lalu, pas lo baru masuk sekolah lagi.."

"Lah, kok malah bahagia gini ?!"

"Karena gue jadi tau sebenernya Hyungseob sayang juga sama gue, tapi—"

"Kalo sayang kenapa ditolak ?"

"Ya gue belum selese ngomong sih!" Sungut Woojin, "Lo tau sendiri Hyungseob anaknya kaya apa, dia enggak mau ngelanggar aturan satu organisasi enggak boleh pacaran, dia minta gue nembak dia lagi tahun depan pas kita berdua udah sama-sama turun jabatan.."

"Ohh.." Guanlin cuma bisa ber-oh ria aja, bingung sebenernya mau ngasih reaksi kaya apa setelah denger alesannya. Gimanapun Woojin termasuk orang yang deket sama dia, dan Guanlin tau banget segede apa sayang orang disebelahnya ini buat Hyungseob.

"Yee, tadi aja semangat, giliran udah diceritain malah oh doang," Woojin mencibir kalem, "Kebiasaan ah lo mah, antiklimaks.."

"Hehe.." Guanlin nunjukkin kekehan kecilnya. "Abis gue bingung mau bilang apa ? Mau ngasih selamat, ya elonya ditolak, mau ngehibur, elonya keliatan bahagia gini.."

Woojin ikut ketawa ngeliat muka polosnya Guanlin yang menurut dia munculnya semacem bulan purnama, sebulan sekali aja.

"Haha, sebenernya gue juga enggak tahu sih Lin, mesti sedih apa seneng, tapi gue cuma bisa bilang, gue udah lega aja sekarang ? Bener sih kata orang, jatuh cinta tuh yang penting berani sama jujur.."

Guanlin ngangguk kecil, ngebenerin banget kalimat terakhir Woojin, dua hal yang Guanlin enggak bener-bener yakin bisa dia lakuin apa enggak.

"Jadi lo juga harus gitu, Lin.."

"Hee ? Apaan ?"

"Jihoon kan ?"

Guanlin diem. Woojin nanyanya santai banget, sambil ngerem di lampu merah, sambil noleh ke arah Guanlin dengan tatapan yang biasa-biasa aja. Guanlin kaya diingetin kalo temennya yang satu ini emang tipe _observant_ banget, paling enggak banyak ngomong kecuali perlu, dan enggak banyak ikut campur kalo bukan urusannya, tapi hasil pengamatannya jarang meleset.

"Sejak kapan Mas ?"

Woojin tersenyum tipis. Dia tau banget kenapa Guanlin jarang manggil dia pake embel-embel Mas, Guanlin sendiri yang pernah bilang ke dia beberapa tahun lalu, kalo diantara temen-temennya Jihoon sama Daniel, cuma Woojin yang paling enggak pernah nganggep Guanlin kaya anak kecil, jadi Guanlin juga paling seneng nganggep Woojin kaya temen seumurannya.

Dan Woojin juga tahu, cuma ada dua waktu Guanlin manggil dia dengan embel-embel itu, saat Guanlin lagi keceplosan dan saat Guanlin lagi butuh serius sama Woojin.

"Gue lebih sadar ke akhir-akhir ini aja sih Lin, semua orang tahu sengefans apa lo sama Jihoon, tapi semakin kesini gue sadar aja, cara lo natap dan perlakuin Jihoon jadi beda. Mungkin karena lo udah lebih dewasa juga, ya ? Yagitulah, gue enggak pinter nerangin pake kata, tapi ya keliatan aja, kalo di komik tuh, ada lope-lope gitu dari mata lo buat Jihoon.."

Guanlin diem lagi. Apa iya segitunya ? Apa Jihoon juga sebenernya tahu ? Apa Daniel tahu juga ? Apa jangan-jangan semua tahu, tapi pura-pura enggak tahu demi bikin Guanlin ngerasa baik-baik aja ? Guanlin tahu itu terdengar konyol, tapi dia tahu pasti dua kesayangannya itu tipe orang yang bakal ngelakuin apapun untuk dia.

"Lagu yang lagi lo latih barengan Bang Jaehwan itu, buat Jihoon kan Lin ?"

Woojin lanjut lagi walaupun enggak dapet tanggepan apapun dari Guanlin.

"Kenapa enggak ngomong langsung aja sih Lin ? Jihoon kan bukan orang lain, kalo ada orang di dunia ini yang bakal jadiin lo prioritasnya lebih dari apapun, semua orang juga tahu kali jawabannya siapa—"

Guanlin mendengarkan semua apa yang keluar dari bibir Woojin meski lagi-lagi ia memilih melihat keluar jendela, mobil Woojin mulai memasuki komplek perumahan mereka, dan disetiap sudut jalan yang terlewati, Guanlin bisa melihat setiap kenangan yang ia punya bersama Jihoon.

Woojin benar. Guanlin adalah prioritas nomor satu Jihoon, dan sejujurnya itulah salah satu alasan Guanlin tidak berani jujur sejak awal, ketika Jihoon tidak bisa membalas rasanya dengan rasa yang sama, maka dinamika hubungan keduanya akan hancur total.

Dan Guanlin tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa ada Jihoon di dalamnya.

"—lagian ya Lin, ngeliat caranya Jihoon memperlakukan lo, gue rasa Jihoon juga su—"

"Mas, berhentiin mobil lo ! Sekarang!"

Woojin bener-bener kaget dengan perintah Guanlin barusan, yang bikin dia reflek ngerem, dan di detik berikutnya, yang ia denger cuma suara bantingan pintu mobil, menyadarkan Woojin dari kekagetannya, melihat punggung Guanlin berjalan cepat dengan langkah besar ke arah lapangan basket komplek mereka.

Woojin sendiri buru-buru matiin mobilnya, dan ikutan turun. Dia bisa ngelihat Daniel yang lagi main basket sambil ketawa-ketawa bahagia sama seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang di cepol keatas. Woojin sama sekali enggak kenal siapa perempuan itu, tapi kayanya itu enggak penting sekarang, karena tiba-tiba aja, yang dia liat bener-bener lebih bikin kaget.

Guanlin nonjok Daniel.

.

.

"Jadi, ini yang lo lakuin dibelakang Kak Jihoon, Bang ?!"

"Guanlin ?"

"Lo nyelingkuhin Kak Jihoon, Bang ?! Gue enggak nyangka lo orang yang kaya gini !"

BUGHH!

"Guanlin!"

"DANIEL!"

Guanlin enggak pernah ngerasa sekonyol, semalu dan sebodoh ini. _He messed up_ , dan Guanlin rasanya enggak punya sisa tenaga dan keberanian buat benerin semuanya, _at least_ enggak untuk sekarang.

Jadilah dia milih untuk berlindung dibalik selimutnya, udah kaya gini aja terus dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Klik.

"Lin, ini Daniel, gue masuk ya.."

Guanlin yakin Mamanya yang barusan pulang pasti yang ngasih Daniel kunci serep pintu kamarnya, mau ngumpat, tapi Guanlin enggak mau kualat dan jadi batu.

"Gue enggak marah kok Lin.."

Kasurnya bergerak, dan Guanlin bisa ngerasa Daniel yang baru duduk di sisinya.

"Pipi gue sakit sih Lin, biru nih, gue enggak nyangka lo sekuat ini.." Daniel tertawa kecil, pelan-pelan dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah gundukkan tubuh Guanlin. "Lo beneran udah gede ya.."

"Tapi ini ngingetin gue sama waktu dulu, lo enggak sengaja ngedorong gue ke kolam ikan di rumahnya Woojin deh Lin.." Daniel terus bermonolog, dari bunyi nafasnya Guanlin, dia tahu pasti Guanlin enggak tidur. "Omong-omong, Woojin selalu ada saat kita begini ya ? Hahaha~ bentar kok jadi salfok, balik ke topik gue tadi, waktu gue jatuh itu, karena kolamnya pendek, jidat gue jadi nabrak dasarnya dan perlu di jahit.."

Guanlin juga inget banget kejadian itu. Daniel bener, rasanya hampir sama kaya sekarang. Sebelas duabelas.

"Lo nangis banget waktu itu, lebih nangis daripada gue yang udah berdarah-darah. Terus, pas gue udah selese dijahit dan pulang dari rumah sakit, lo juga enggak mau nemuin gue kaya gini, lo ngumpet dibalik selimut kaya gini, terus akhirnya gue tiduran gini juga deh di sebelah lo, gue juga janji enggak akan pernah bikin lo takut lagi.."

"Jadi sumpah Lin, enggak perlu takut, gue enggak marah, ini salah paham. Gue enggak pernah ngira lo punya asumsi gue sama Jihoon jadian, hahaha.." Daniel tertawa kencang, khas miliknya. "—dan _well,_ salah gue juga sih enggak cerita sama kalian tentang Seongwoo..hehe.."

"Iya, Lin, cewek gue namanya Seongwoo, jadiannya baru kemarin malem, hehehe.." Daniel melirik Guanlin yang masih aja betah ngumpet. "Dia ini juniornya Bang Dongho di Kampus, gue dikenalin waktu gue nganter barangnya Bang Dongho yang ketinggalan. Seongwoo tadinya enggak mau sama gue, Lin. Hehehe. Katanya gue masih anak SMA, masih kecil, katanya dia enggak suka brondong, hehe. Tapi gue udah terlanjur suka, jadilah gue ngalus terus ke dia.."

"Kenapa gue enggak cerita ini ke elo ? Karena—karena gue enggak mau aja lo jadi liat gue menye ke cewek, hehehe, selama ini gue tuh seneng aja jadi Abangnya Guanlin yang selalu lo jadiin panutan gitu ? Haha, gue niatnya mau ngenalin lo sama Jihoon ke Seongwoo kalo dianya udah bisa sedikit gue taklukkin, jadi image gue juga enggak jatuh-jatuh amat di depan kalian..hahahaha.."

Sumpah, Guanlin rasanya mau ketawa juga dengerin ceritanya Daniel. Gimana enggak ? Selama ini dia setengah mati mau jadi laki-laki dewasa biar kaya Daniel dan di lirik Jihoon, kenyataannya Daniel juga lagi menye ke orang yang lebih tua. Lah.

"Pas lo ilang-ilangan itu, gue mulai deket sama dia, Jihoon tahu kok Lin—hehe, sori..sori, lo nya sendiri waktu itu yang ngehindar dari kita kan, terus abis itu lo malah sakit dan sebagainya, gue jadi kehilangan _timing_ aja.."

Daniel menghela nafasnya, pelan-pelan dia berusaha nurunin selimut Guanlin, "Dek..ngomong dong.."

Dek. Adek. Daniel udah enggak pernah manggil Guanlin pake sebutan ini dari semenjak Guanlin kelas delapan, itupun karena dia yang mohon-mohon dan pake acara taruhan segala _"Pokoknya kalo gue bisa masukkin bola lebih banyak, gue enggak mau dipanggil Adek lagi!"._ Dan, Guanlin jadi MVP di pertandingan waktu itu, dan Daniel enggak pernah lagi manggil dia pake Dek atau Adek setelahnya.

Cuma ada tiga orang di dunia ini yang enggak bisa berhenti manggil Guanlin pake sebutan itu, Mamanya, Papanya, dan Bang Dongho —Abangnya Daniel.

"Kok lo ngelanggar janji lo Bang.."

Guanlin bergumam pelan, menarik selimutnya sedikit, menampakkan wajahnya. Bikin Daniel tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Tapi berhasil bikin lo ngomong sama gue kan ?"

Guanlin ikut tertawa, mendudukkan dirinya, dan bersender ke dinding, ikut-ikutan Daniel. "Bang..maafin gue.."

"Kan gue udah bilang gue enggak marah.."

"Tapi gue lebih ngerasa lega kalo lo marah, dan gue minta maaf. Gue salah Bang, jangan manjain gue.."

Daniel tertawa lagi, dia menoleh ke arah Guanlin yang rambutnya berantakan, mencuat enggak jelas kesana-kemari, seragam putih-nya masih ia pake, enggak kalah berantakannya.

"Iya ini salah, tapi kan salah paham, gue udah ngejelasin bagian gue, sekarang giliran lo.."

"Lo enggak pernah bilang enggak saat gue tanya lo jadian sama Kak Jihoon, jadi gue pikir ya—kalian beneran jadian. Dan—gue juga enggak seberani itu untuk denger dari Kak Jihoon langsung kalo dia pacar lo, jadi..gitu.."

"Jihoon tuh, apa ya istilahnya ? Kaya udah kembaran gue aja Lin ? Dan—gue enggak segila itu untuk macarin sodara gue sendiri ? Haha, gue sayang banget sama dia, mau ngelindungin dia banget, tapi ya semuanya sama besarnya kaya sayang dan _protect_ nya gue ke elo. Sumpah, gue pikir lo ngerti banget gimana perasaan gue ke kalian, makanya gue pikir lo juga enggak bakal percaya sama gosip waktu itu.."

Guanlin ngangguk kecil, kalo dipikir pake logika emang iya sih. Tapi namanya lagi jatuh cinta mah, logika pasti kalah telak sama perasaan kan.

"Gue—gue cuma mikir, apa sih gue dibanding lo Bang. Kaya—Kak Jihoon pasti bakal jelas milih lo, _that's why_ gue—gue ngelakuin semua itu kemarin, gue selalu pengen jadi kaya lo, biar Kak Jihoon juga liat gue yang keren, bukan cuma anak kecil yang harus selalu dia lindungin, gue pengen sebaliknya, gue pengen jadi bisa ngelindungin dia, ngebanggain buat dia.."

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi jitakkan kecil di puncak kepala Guanlin. "Lo bisa lebih dari gue, lo punya kemampuan lo sendiri Lin, sejak kapan lah lo jadi rendah diri ?"

"Sejak gue sadar, sayang gue buat Kak Jihoon lebih dari Adek ke Kakak.." Sahut Guanlin sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dan kenapa lo berasumsi Jihoon bakal lebih suka gue ?"

"Karena lo keren, karena lo bisa basket, bisa b-boy, bisa aktif disana-sini dan tetep kuat, karena lo bisa peduli dan ngelindungin kita, karena lo selalu bisa nenangin Kak Jihoon, karena lo selalu bisa ngertiin Kak Jihoon gitu aja, karena—"

"Cukup," Daniel terdengar serius tapi ada senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya. "Dengerin gue, _in case_ lo lupa, Jihoon enggak pernah nabung uang jajannya buat beliin gue sepatu basket, Jihoon enggak pernah bangun subuh-subuh buat masakkin gue sarapan, Jihoon enggak pernah bela-belain ujan-ujanan cuma buat nganterin setermos coklat panas pas gue kemping, Jihoon enggak pernah ngedebatin satpam pas gue telat buat bukain gerbang, Jihoon enggak pernah bantu ngalusin guru biar ngasih gue ulangan susulan saat gue enggak masuk, Jihoon enggak pernah ngelabrak orang lain yang badannya lebih besar dari dia dan laki-laki pas ada lawan yang bikin gue jatoh waktu tanding, Jihoon enggak pernah juga tuh muncul tiba-tiba dikamar gue buat bantuin gue _packing_ kalo gue mau liburan.."

Guanlin tertegun. Meresapi semuanya. Sementara senyum Daniel semakin mengembang.

"Dan masih banyak hal yang Jihoon enggak pernah lakuin ke gue, tapi lakuin ke lo, Lin. Gue ngobrol sama Woojin tadi, dan mungkin gue emang enggak sejeli dia, dan bener juga kata Jihoon selama ini, gue enggak terlalu peka sama sekitar. Tapi, ini bikin gue sadar banget, Jihoon udah memperlakukan lo se-spesial itu, _you read the wrong sign, Lin. She loves you not as her little brother, not anymore, trust me.._ "

Daniel menarik Guanlin untuk jatuh dalam pelukan khas laki-laki di ujung kalimatnya, tangannya melingkar di sekitar leher Guanlin seolah mau nyekek, tapi semuanya dilakuin dengan lembut. Daniel tahu sih dia baru aja ngelanggar janjinya ke Jihoon untuk enggak bikin Guanlin tahu. Tapi mau gimana lagi kan.

" _If She really loves me, then I hurt her.._ "

Guanlin bergumam lirih, bikin tengkuk Daniel jadi sedikit geli.

"Kenapa ?"

"Gue cerita ke dia gue sayang sama seseorang, dan bilang akan nyanyiin lagu pas di pensi nanti, gue bahkan minta Kak Jihoon buat milihin lagunya, Bang, gue juga maksa dia untuk nemenin gue latihan. Pasti dia mikir lagu ini buat orang lain, iyakan ? Gue jahat ya banget ya ?" Guanlin melepaskan tubuhnya dari tangan Daniel, menegakkan duduknya, dan menatap Daniel dengan panik. "Ini pasti alesan kenapa Kak Jihoon sedikit ngehindar dari gue akhir-akhir ini! Dan lo tahu Bang ?! Jahatnya gue tuh mikir Kak Jihoon jauh dari gue karena ada masalah sama lo, karena lo juga ilang-ilangan akhir-akhir ini. Makanya pas tadi gue liat lo sama perempuan lain gue langsung seemosi itu, Bang, gue..duh gue bego banget!"

Pletak!

"Emang, baru nyadar ?" Daniel tertawa ngakak tanpa dosa meski baru saja memberi jitakkan lagi, lebih keras kali ini, yang langsung aja bikin Guanlin misuh-misuh. "Jitakkan tadi buat lo karena udah nyakitin Jihoon, oke ? Besok kalo gue ketemu Jihoon, gue juga bakal ngelitikkin dia sampe capek karena bikin lo menderita, ya ? Adil kan.."

"Apanya adil ?"

"Ya masa gue ngejitak Jihoon sih Lin ?"

"Iya juga sih.."

Guanlin merhatiin Daniel yang pipinya tampak membiru beneran, bener-bener bikin dia ngerasa bersalah lagi. "Bang.."

"Umm.."

"Maaf.."

"Yailah, masih aja, iya-iya gue maafin, udah ya.."

"Bang.."

"Apalagi.."

"Gue—harus gimana sama Kak Jihoon ?"

"Yaudah nanti gue bantu mikir," Daniel berdiri dari kasur Guanlin, ngerapihin ujung kaosnya yang kelipet-lipet, "sekarang lo keluar kamar dulu, tante mikirnya lo tuh kenapa-kenapa sampe ngunci kamar segala. Di depan juga masih ada Woojin sama Seongwoo, kenalan dulu gih sama cewek gue.."

Guanlin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Ih gue malu.."

"Yee bodo amat, siapa suruh lo nonjok-nonjok orang sembarangan.."

"BANG DANIEL IHH!"

* * *

"Hoon, mau kemana lo ?"

Jihoon ngebalikkin badannya walaupun udah apal banget sama suara ini. "Ke kelas Guanlin lah Bang, nanti kalau enggak dipaksa makan, dia bakal lupa.."

"Tadi gue ketemu dia di perpus, katanya mau ngerjain tugas kelompok dulu, nanti nyusul, kita disuruh duluan.."

Jihoon memandang Daniel penuh selidik, sedikit merasa ganjal dengan alasan tersebut.

"Enggak percaya amat sih sama gue ?"

Daniel menyuarakan isi kepala Jihoon sempurna, bikin Jihoon ketawa kecil.

"Udah ayo ah.." Daniel narik Jihoon dengan santainya, "Besok dateng pensi jam berapa ?"

Jihoon ngegelengin kepalanya, "Tiba-tiba gue males dateng deh Bang.."

"Kenapa ? Katanya mau gue kenalin sama Seongwoo, gimana sih ? Bareng gue aja deh, enggak akan ganggu deh, serius.."

"Ih bukan, bukan gitu.."

"Terus apa ? Ah, gue tahu, pasti karena Guanlin mau nyanyi buat si cewek tanpa nama itu ya ?" Daniel naik turunin alisnya kali ini, jenis muka menggoda yang paling Jihoon benci.

Jihoon nyubit kecil pinggang Daniel, "Bang apaan sih ?! Nanti ada yang denger ih!"

"Hahahaha..jadi bener-bener gara-gara itu ?"

"Kok lo bisa tahu ?"

"Ya Guanlin latihannya sama Jaehwan kan, lo lupa Jaehwan temen sebangkunya siapa ?"

"Lah iya juga.." Jihoon mengangguk kecil. "Gue—egois sih Bang, tapi kayanya gue enggak bakal bisa biasa aja gitu kalo besok gue liat dia nyanyi buat orang lain.."

"Tes—tes—"

Jihoon membeku di tempatnya. Daniel juga diem sih, tapi tanpa sepengetahuin JIhoon, ada senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Umm, selamat siang semua ?" Suara berat yang khas itu keluar dari radio-radio yang terpasang di beberapa titik sekolah mereka. Salah satunya ada di atas kepala Jihoon berdiri saat ini.

"Sori banget gue ganggu makan siang dan istirahat kalian semua dan ngebajak radio sekolah ini.." Ada kekehan kecil penuh kegugupan yang begitu kentara, "Gue—gue enggak tau apa yang gue lakuin ini bakal jadi keren atau malu-maluin, tapi—tapi, gue cuma mau bilang maaf untuk seseorang yang selama ini udah selalu ada buat gue, tapi guenya malah terlalu sibuk sama perasaan gue sendiri.."

"…eh iya—iya, gue enggak mau ngulur waktu lama, ini—umm, ada lagu, buat dia, dari gue.."

Suara petikan gitar menggantikkan suara gugup barusan, denting yang begitu Jihoon hapal dan membuatnya tersenyum begitu saja.

 _Betapa bahagianya hatiku saat  
_ _Ku duduk berdua denganmu  
_ _Berjalan bersamamu  
_ _Menarilah denganku_

 _Namun bila hari ini adalah yang terakhir  
_ _Namun ku tetap bahagia  
_ _Selalu kusyukuri  
_ _Begitulah adanya  
_ _Namun bila kau ingin sendiri  
_ _Cepat cepatlah sampaikan kepadaku  
_ _Agar ku tak berharap  
_ _Dan buat kau bersedih_

 _Bila nanti saatnya t'lah tiba  
_ _Kuingin kau menjadi kasihku  
_ _Berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan  
_ _Berlarian kesana-kemari dan tertawa  
_ _Namun bila saat berpisah t'lah tiba  
_ _Izinkanku menjaga dirimu  
_ _Berdua menikmati pelukan diujung waktu  
_ _Sudilah kau temani diriku_

 _Namun bila kau ingin sendiri  
_ _Cepat cepatlah sampaikan kepadaku  
_ _Agar ku tak berharap  
_ _Dan buat kau bersedih_

 _Bila nanti saatnya t'lah tiba  
_ _Kuingin kau menjadi kasihku  
_ _Berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan  
_ _Berlarian kesana-kemari dan tertawa_

 _Namun bila saat berpisah t'lah tiba  
_ _Izinkanku menjaga dirimu  
_ _Berdua menikmati pelukan diujung waktu  
_ _Sudilah kau temani diriku  
_ _Sudilah kau menjadi temanku  
_ _Sudilah kau menjadi kasihku_

Ada tepuk tangan riuh dari penjuru sekolah ketika genjrengan gitar dan lagu itu berakhir, tapi untuk Jihoon yang kakinya seolah terpaku di lantai, dia sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kak—Kak Jihoon, lo tahu kan ini gue ? Kak—umm—gue sebenernya takut _too much_ nyanyiin lagu ini, tapi Bang Daniel sama Mas Woojin bilang ini lagu favorit lo akhir-akhir ini.."

Dari sudut matanya Jihoon bisa melihat Daniel yang menepuk keningnya dengan sengaja, menyadari betapa polosnya adeknya yang satu itu.

"Kak Jihoon, lo belum kabur atau ngumpet karena malu kan Kak ?"

"Kak.."

"Kak—orang yang gue sayang itu lo Kak, gue sayang sama lo, Guanlin sayangnya sama Jihoon. Gue enggak tahu apa gue pantes sama lo apa enggak, gue enggak tahu apa gue yang selalu ngerepotin lo ini bisa jadi orang yang ngelindungin lo, gue juga enggak tahu apa lo punya perasaan yang sama apa enggak sama gue, Kak. _But, if you need me, i will still be one last good man in your heart. I love you._ "

Jihoon memekik kecil, ia bahkan tidak sadar baru saja melakukannya, membuat Daniel tertawa mendengarnya, dan seolah mengerti, ia menggerakkan kepalanya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui Guanlin, yang Daniel yakin saat ini sedang gugup setengah mati.

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan langsung berlari, tidak begitu peduli dengan pasang-pasang mata yang memandanginya, dan tepukan tangan menyemangati yang diberikan sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Ruang radio mereka ada di lantai tiga, di paling ujung koridor, dan Jihoon terus berlari meski nafasnya mulai berkejar-kejaran.

 _Damn_ Guanlin dan segala tentangnya yang selalu membuat Jihoon sebegininya.

.

.

"Mas lo yakin ini ide yang baik ?"

Guanlin udah ngegigitin kukunya dari tadi, Woojin udah ngasih tahu berulang kali tapi capek sendiri, jadi ujung-ujungnya dia biarin aja, sementara Jaehwan yang tadi bantuin tandem gitar bareng Guanlin, enggak bisa berhenti ngakak, untung aja Sewoon —ketua Klub Radio, udah inget untuk matiin siaran mereka.

"Mas, Bang—ih, jangan ketawa aja, kalo Kak—"

"Jihoon dateng woi!"

Teriakan entah dari siapa diujung lorong, bikin Guanlin diem seketika. Woojin menepuk pundaknya, begitu juga dengan Jaehwan dan Sewoon. Ketiganya keluar dari ruang siaran bersamaan, dan tak lama, Jihoon, terengah-engah, dengan keringat membasahi poninya, dan pipinya yang memerah, berdiri di ambang pintu.

" _Someday_ , Lin, _someday_ —harus lo yang lari buat gue.."

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan mendekat, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang tersedia di meja, dan segera mengusapkannya lembut ke wajah Jihoon.

"Iya Kak. Setelah ini, gue yang akan ngelakuin semuanya buat lo, bilang aja lo mau gue ngapain, gue bakal lakuin itu.."

"Bego," Jihoon mukul dada Guanlin pelan, "gue maunya lo jadi lo aja, jadi Guanlin aja, enggak usah jadi macem-macem, enggak usah jadi Daniel atau siapapun, gue enggak mau lo sakit karena gue, gue enggak mau lo terluka, gue sayang sama lo apa adanya. Ngerti ?"

Guanlin ngangguk, "Jadi, Kak ?"

" _Let's be a good person in each other heart, as long as we can, love you too._ "

.

.

"Oke Guys, balik lagi sama gue Sewoon, penyiar favorit kalian..dan _well—it's official,_ cintanya Guanlin diterima sama Jihoon! Congrats buat kalian berdua, dan buat siapapun siswa-siswa di luar sana yang suka sama salah satunya, jangan baper ya~~"

* * *

"Nak Guanlin nungguin Jihoon ya ?"

Guanlin ngangguk sambil nyengir, "Iya Pak, hehehe.."

Guanlin di skorsing karena nimbulin keramean di sekolah, walaupun beberapa guru secara terang-terangan ikut-ikutan ngegodain Jihoon sama Guanlin setelah kejadian penembakkan itu. Tapi ya namanya peraturan, tetep harus diikutin dong, lagian setelah diceritain juga orang tuanya Guanlin malah ikut ngetawain ngakak, dan nyuruh Daniel nyari rekaman kejadiannya kalo ada yang punya.

 _Adek Guanlin kesayangan mereka udah gede, katanya._

"Sini nunggunya di pos aja, berdiri disitu mah panas.."

"Enggak apa-apa Pak.." Guanlin ngangguk kecil, nengok ke arah gerbang sekolahnya, ngelihat Jihoon yang udah jalan ke arah dia, "Tuh, Kak Jihoonnya udah keliatan, hehe.."

Jihoon sendiri langsung ngampirin Guanlin, membiarkan pacarnya itu memakaikan helm di kepalanya dengan telaten, dan segera saja menaiki motor milik Guanlin.

"Jangan ngebut.."

"Pegangan Kak.."

Keduanya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut bersamaan, dan lantas segera tertawa bersama.

"Hehe..kita jodoh banget ya Kak.."

"Yee..mulai nih ngegombalnya.."

"Enggak kok.."

"Yakin ?"

"Iyaaa.."

"Yaudah ayo jalan, nunggu apa sih.."

"Ya Kak Jihoon belum pegangan, belum meluk, enggak akan jalanlah.."

"Tuh kan!"

"Kakkk~~"

"Heeh, iya-iya, nih—nih pegangan.." Jihoon tertawa kecil, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Guanlin, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Guanlin.

Guanlin ikut tertawa, mengusap punggung tangan Jihoon sekilas sebelum mulai menjalankan motornya.

 _It's still a long road ahead, but as long as Jihoon be with him, Guanlin knows, he's gonna be happy and okay._

 _._

 _._

END

HI! Maafin karena baru up chapter terakhirnya sekarang, hehe, life happened, work(s) happened, but well, this is it, 4213 word(s) spesial buat kalian, hehehe

Finally, dua remaja kesayangan kita jadian dan cerita ini selesai, YEAAY! Hehehe. Thanks to lagu yang lagi super hits dari Payung Teduh, aku dari awal banget bikin cerita ini udah kebayang Guanlin mau nyanyiin lagu ini buat Jihoon, dan pas kesini-sini, sempet pengen ganti lagu karena lagu ini udah overused banget hahaha, tapi enggak bisa mikir lagu lain, jadi ya gitu...well, ada lirik yang harus diganti untuk ngepasin cerita yaa..

Umm, happy belated birthday buat Dek Guanlin! huhu itu yang scene Daniel-Guanlin aku keinspirasi dari pesen-pesen Happy Birthday dari Daniel buat Guanlin, dia kaya keliatan yang sayang banget sama Guanlin ? Kaya yang beneran nganggep Guanlin adeknya banget ? huhu aku sayang dua-duanya..

Semoga endingnya ini enggak mengecewakan yaa hahaha, aku tuh basi banget kalo bikin adegan yang cheesy/romantis gitu, paling enggak bisa, hehe

Please leave review(s) ya gaeees, hehe, didoain bisa dateng fanmeetnya Wanna One deh! Hahaha /amin-amin-amin/

So, see ya when I see ya ? Hehe, terimakasih untuk semua yang faforit, follow dan review cerita ini, it means a lot to me, dan semoga cerita ini juga bisa jadi sesuatu yang menghibur atau berarti buat kalian yang baca, luvvvvs!


	7. Info

Hii!

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat semua yang komen cerita ini, it means a lot buat aku :)

Dan..karena aku emang lagi sayang-sayangnya banget sama trio Dek Guan, Kak Jihoon, dan Bang Daniel aku mutusin buat bikin kumpulan cerita mereka, tapi karena ngakses ffn agak ribet dan lebih mudah di wattpad, apalagi juga dengan waktuku yang terbatas, jadi aku mutusin untuk mulai ngepost cerita baruku tentang mereka disana, selain tentang Dek Guan dan Kak Jihoon, soon bisa nemuin tentang Bang Daniel dan Kak Ong juga, so here :

myworks/143535182-renjana-panwink-ft-ongniel

atau kalian bisa search acc WP ku : tobewithyoo

atau judul worknya : Renjana || PanWink (ft. OngNiel)

kutunggu komen dan vote kalian disana ya, maybe kita bisa ngobrol juga, karena ya itu tadi, WP is a easier to acces ;)

Seeyaa there, have a good satnight :)


End file.
